Should be mine?
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Waktu tidak pernah salah dan dipersalahkan. Apa yang terjadi tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Pun ketika hati tersandung, jatuh. Jatuh cinta itu indah, asalkan tidak sendirian. Pastikan ada yang menangkapnya. YeWook, YeKyu.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung**

**Fishy a.k.a Lee Donghae**

**Cameo:**

**Micky Yoochun**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Should Be Mine?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**First Chapter  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Yahh, Wookie sudah memutuskan untuk menutup hati sejak sebulan yang lalu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu. Dan terutama untuk musisi, ia baru saja dikecewakan oleh dua orang musisi, secara beruntun. Musisi selalu egois, hanya menerbangkan wanita-wanitanya, awalanya, mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa bersandiwara karena harus membawakan lagu dengan penghayatan maksimal?

* * *

Senja tak bergeming meski segala mahkluk bergegas mengejar waktu. Senja tak bergeming meski pikuk kota mulai menjauihinya. Senja tak bergeming meski tiap hati jatuh cinta padanya. Senja tak bergeming meski tiap suka dan duka hadir karenanya.

Kulitnya kuning langsat, manik matanya cokelat, rambutnya tertutup topi rajutan hingga hampir menutupi mata, tubuhnya mengenakan jaket merah, mengedarkan pandangan pada kedai kopi sederhana langganannya, Asem Manis. Tidak terlalu besar, terletak di perempatan jalan yang cukup ramai di pusat kota. Sederhana, nyaman, dan ramah. Itulah kesan Wookie pada kafe ini.

"Halo kak" sapa Ryeowook ramah sambil mengambil kertas dan duduk di meja bar, menulis pesanannya.

"Tumben non sendirian?" Yoochun menyapa langganannya ramah, "Afogato?" lanjutnya.

"Hehe, iya Kak, apal banget deh Kakak ini. Sama pancake strawberry ya!"  
Senja kala itu dingin, angin menyibakkan dedaunan cukup kencang, dan mendung menutupi sebagian jingga yang merona dilangit, duduk dikursi pojokan seperti biasanya, dekat jendela, dan memainkan BB ditangannya.

Sore itu Ia dalam rangka _move on_, Ia mulai melamun. Yunho, mantan pacarnya, memutuskannya tiga bulan yang lalu lantaran Ia balikan sama mantannya yang 3 tahun yang lalu putus.

Dia, baik. Itu kesannya. Namun, bukankah karena semakin orang itu terlalu baik padamu. Maka akan semakin mudahnya menyakitimu? Meninggalkan jejaknya, disana, dan membekas.

Rombongan bule memasuki ruangan, dua wanita dan satu laki- laki bule memasuki ruangan. Ah, ya, Asem Manis memang sering kedatangan tamu bule, kedai nya berada tepat didepan hotel untuk para backpacker. Jadi wajar, meski bule, mereka ngopinya ditempat sederhana begini.

Wookie tidak ambil pusing. Matanya melirik sekilas, tinggi, hidung mancung, cantik. 'Ah, andai aku punya hidung secantik itu' katanya dalam hati. Melirik jam silver ditangan kirinya. Pukul 5 lewat 25 WIB. 'Ah, paling tidak aku mempunyai kulit asia yg cukup eksotis, dibanding kulit pucat mereka' lagi-lagi Wookie berguman dalam hati, sedikit tersenyum, dan menghibur diri.

Harusnya, dua bulan lagi Yunho kemari. Itu janjinya. Menghadiri wisuda Wookie, bertemu orangtuanya, dan mengenalkannya pada kakek kesayangannya. Namun sepertinya hiruk pikuk metropolitan lebih menarik untuknya, hingga ia memilih salah satu dari penghuninya.

Vierra, pertemuan singkat. Sepertinya itu jadi soundtrack cerita kali ini.

Wookie fikir ia telah siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi, telah merelakan yang telah pergi. Namun nyatanya, Yunho dan Wookie adalah dua orang yang sama-sama belajar move on. Bedanya, Wookie telah move on pada Yunho, tapi hati Yunho masih bergelayut pada hati yang lain.

Tidak pernah Wookie sesali keputusannya waktu itu, menerima ajakan makan siang dari Yunho, hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu dan bernostalgia masa SMA. Padahal waktu SMA mereka tidak saling mengenal walaupun satu sekolah. Wookie merasa lucu kalau diingat-ingat sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh. Apa itu cinta? Entah.

Hanya saja Wookie masih tak rela jika itu benar cinta, karena ia begitu bodoh untuk percaya, mempercayai, hanya dalam waktu empat bulan. Kemudian berakhir.

Masa-masa kelam itu telah berlalu. Hari ini tekadnya sudah dibulatkan. Ini hari terakhir Wookie membicarakan tentang Yunho, besok, Wookie tak ingin lagi mengenalnya, menemukan namanya saja, dalam kamus diotaknya, ia harap tak akan.

Sadis? Salahkan dirinya. Dalam waktu empat bulan membuat Wooke melayang, berfikir bahwa 'dia kah the right man?' dalam waktu empat bulan ternyata menduakan Wookie, 'Dalam waktu empat bulan memutus kami berdua dan balikan sama mantan 3 tahun yang lalumu' desis Wookie dengan emosi tertahan.

_Complicated_? Memang.

Sekarang waktunya bersyukur, bersyukur hanya dalam waktu empat bulan Wookie bersamanya, bersama lelaki berengsek. Tuhan memberikan Wookie pelajaran tentang lelaki. Yang terlihat baik belum tentu baik. Menjatuhkannya, agar ia belajar bagaimana berdiri, dan berlari.

'Yahh, aku akan berlari, meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang, mengaburkan semua bayangan semu, menatap kedepan dengan senyum, tangan yang penuh tekad dan harapan, dan menutup hati.' Wookie sudah memutuskan.

Yahh, Wookie sudah memutuskan untuk menutup hati sejak sebulan yang lalu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu. Dan terutama untuk musisi, ia baru saja dikecewakan oleh dua orang musisi, secara beruntun. Yang pertama seorang drummer, meninggalkannya karena alasan popularitas setelah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu adalah basist, meninggalkannya dengan rentetan keberengsekannya. Jadi, itu cukup mengambil kesimpulan bukan untuk mengambil jarak dari musisi? Trauma? Biar. Memang itu faktanya. Musisi selalu egois, hanya menerbangkan wanita-wanitanya, _catat, wanita-wanita_, awalanya, mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa sandiwara karena harus membawakan lagu dengan penghayatan maksimal?

Wookie membuka ponselnya, memasuki dunia maya. Menjalankan quote asal yang entah darimana asalnya. Bahwa _facebook_ adalah tentang _add as friend_ dan _remove_, _twitter_ adalah tentang _follow_ dan _unfollow_, bbm adalah tentang _invite_ dan _remove_, _ym_ adalah tentang _add_ dan _remove_, dan kontak hp adalah tentang _add_ dan _delete contact_. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah opsi yang kedua, pada seluruh akunnya. Dan pilihan _blocked user_ jika memungkinkan. Mengingat dalam sebulan terakhir setelah Yunho melepas Wookie, Yunho seakan menjadi _stalker_ dan _psycho bagi Wookie_, mengikuti apapun aktifitas dunia maya Wookie, melaporkan semuanya padanya, namun pamer pacar baru dimana-mana, bertebaran.

'Baiklah, Tuhan tidak tidur, karma selalu menemukan alamat mana yang harus dituju, dan semoga bahagia :)' Wookie membatin.

"_Wher.. you come from_?" suara Yoochun sedikit terbata. Dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pas an sambil mengambil _ice cream_ dari lemari es.

"_Us? We are come from adelaide_. _Australia_!" perempuan bangir tadi menjawab dengan senyum di kulum.

"Kangoroo..." kata Yoochun sambil menirukan gaya kanguru dengan mata yang berbinar. Ketiga bule itupun tertawa.

"_What's favourites in here?_" bule laki-laki menyahut. Terlihat matanya menelusuri daftar menu yang terbuat dari papan tulis, ditulis dengan kapur tulis warna-warni tergantung di belakang meja bar.

"_Hot or cold?_" kata Yoochun sambil menaruh potongan strawberry di atas pancake hangat.

"_Hot_" "_Cold_" "_Something can heal queasy, i think i've got stomachace after lunch_" 1) kata mereka mengerutkan kening. Keluar meja bar, mengantar pesanan menuju meja Ryeowook.

"Non, ini pesenannya. Yang ini bonus." katanya sambil nyengir lebar. Meletakkan pancake strawberry, afogato, dan segelas besar es coklat. "Kayaknya Non butuh yang manis-manis buat nyembuhin patah hati, ups. Buat naikin mood maksudnya" Yoochun kembali menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

Wookie cengo, 'ah, cafe ini yang terbaik!' batinya. "Makasih Kak! Aku doain jualanya laris!" kata Wookie tulus dan tersenyum tak kalah tulusnya.

"Non, air putih itu apa bahasa inggrisnya? Itu bule..." katanya sambil nunjuk bule-bule yang memenuhi meja bar nya. Mengingat ruangannya cukup sempit, ditambah badan bule yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

"_Fresh water_." Ryeowook menyahuti sambil menikmati ice cream vanilla yang mengapung diatas espressonya, afogato.

.

**Pukul 18.25 WIB**

**.  
**

Seseorang memasuki Asem Manis dengan terburu. Kakinya menyandung meja di depan. Ia oleng, dan berusaha meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih sebagai penopang. Kaki meja. Akhirnya ia tidak jadi jatuh, namun tubuhnya menyondong melewati meja, menyentuh kepala gelas yang masih penuh, menyiram seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

Dalam sepuluh detik mereka dalam posisi itu. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut 10senti. Ia bengong, yang kesiram juga bengong. Detak jantung mereka berdua berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ini bagian dari rangkaian acaranya dalam rangka move on? Bukan.

Wajahnya basah terkena es coklat, begitu membuka mata didepanya ada wajah seorang lelaki. Matanya sipit, surai hitamnya tertutup kerpus hitam berlogo tengkorak, kulitnya putih, bibirnya mungil walaupun melongo. Manis.

"Joong won, hyung!" seorang lelaki dibelakangnya terpekik, tangannya mengambang di udara, berusaha meraih seseorang yang hampir jatuh didepannya...

.

.

.

**To be continue ...**

.

.

.

Note:

1) Sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan mual. Aku rasa aku sakit perut seusai makan siang

.

**Anyeaongg, ini ff baru Azalea^^**

**Alurnya belum jelas yah? Di chapter berikutnya akan sedikit keliatan kug, sabar yaaa...**

**Mohon di review untuk perbaikan chap yang berikutnyaa**

**Gomawoooo**

**regrad,  
**

**_AzaleA_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Joong Won a.k.a Yesung**

**Fishy a.k.a Lee Donghae**

**Cameo:**

**Micky Yoochun**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Should Be Mine?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Second Chapter  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Wajahnya basah terkena es coklat, begitu membuka mata didepanya ada wajah seorang lelaki. Matanya sipit, surai hitamnya tertutup kerpus hitam, kulitnya putih, bibirnya mungil walaupun melongo. Manis.

"Joongwon, hyung!" seorang lelaki dibelakangnya terpekik, tanganya mengambang diudara, berusaha meraih seseorang yang hampir jatuh didepannya.

* * *

Joongwon segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, kembali berdiri tegak. Matanya membelalak.

"_Gwenchanayo?_" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Dahinya mengkerut, terlihat dia sedang khawatir.

"_Gwenchana_, Fishy-ah.. _Hajiman_, dia basah" dahi lelaki yang dipanggil Joongwon tadi ikut berkerut.

Wookie menahan napas, antara sebal dan marah. Kemudian ia berdiri dengan mata yang siap mencakar apapun didepannya "Hei, kalo jalan lihat-lihat! Bajuku basah! Lebih baik kau jatuh saja tadi!" Wookie emosi, sambil mengusap pipinya tak sabar.

Joongwon panik. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, lalu mengusapnya pada wajah dan tangan perempuan itu, perempuan itu masih mengembungkan pipinya lucu "_Jongsohamnida, jeongmal jongsohamnida..._" katanya terus.

"Joongwon ssi, _she didn't understand what are you talking about.._" bule wanita tadi mendekat, mengambil tisu, kemudiam mengusapnya juga "_Oh dear, please forgive my friend. It was an accident.._"

"_Sorry, sorry, please sorry_" Joongwon terus menggumamkan kata itu, seakan '_sorry_' adalah sebuah mantra untuk memutar waktu, kembali sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Non! Sebaiknya ke kamar mandi. Ngga apa-apa kan?" giliran Yoochun yang turun.

"Iya Kak, maaf Kak ya es coklatnya tumpah" Wookie sedikit tersenyum campur manyun, matanya masih agak sinis menatap Joongwon. "_It's okay_" katanya singkat pada Joongwon dan belalu ke toilet.

Yaaa, dalam satu waktu mereka berusaha berkomunikasi dengan tiga bahasa. Dengan bahasa yang pas-pas an.

Joongwon menatap punggung Wookie yang berlalu, punggung kecil dibalut jaket merah dan rambut hitam sepunggung yang ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia melepaskan nafas yang tertahan, seperti menahan sesuatu yang tengah bergemuruh di dada kirinya. 'Cuma terkejut' batinnya.

"Joongwon hyung, ayo kita duduk disana" Fishy menarik tangan hyungnya, memintanya duduk di meja sebelah setelah menunduk berkali-kali pada Yoochun. Yoochun cuma manggut-manggut sambil mengelap meja.

Wookie menatap bayangannya di cermin. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Merasakan sesaat tadi jantungnya berdegup diluar kendali. Wajahnya lengket, penuh coklat, dan kotor. "Untung dia turis, kalo bukan udah aku makan" katanya pada cermin dan mendengus sebal.

Wookie membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Segar. Meredakan emosinya yang sempat tesulut. Ia kembali ke mejanya, sudah bersih dan pesanannya utuh. Afogato, pancake strawberry, dan segelas es coklat. Wookie kaget, kemudian menoleh ke Yoochun.

"Itu dari Joongwon ssi" ucapnya seakan tahu apa maksud pandangan Wookie.

"_You should not doing this. I'm fine, but thanks for the treat_" Wookie tersenyum manis.

Joongwon bangkit dari kursinya "_Oh. Im really regret for what i've done_. _We will going to Paralayang tommorow_. Itu akan mengurangi penyesalanku. Apakah kau mau datang?"

"Ikut aja Non, besok saya juga ikutan kok" Yoochun berteriak dari arah bar. Seakan tahu keraguan di mata Wookie.

Wookie memutar manik matanya, ia berpikir sejenak. 'Mungkin bisa sekalian pamer Indo ke orang-orang ini' Wookie sedikit tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Asal kau pakai batik dan mentraktirku makan" kata Wookie bersemangat.

"Makan? Boleh. Batik? Apa itu batik" Fishy menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"_Traditional clothes_. _Tommorow, is batik's day_! Besok kita akan lihat festival batik!" Wookie menjelaskan bersemangat pada tamu-tamunya.

Joongwon tersenyum penuh arti. Fishy tersenyum janggal. Ketiga bule cuma manggut-manggut aja. Kemudian Wookie menarik tangan Fishy "_We have to buy some_. Kau tidak punya kan? _C'mon_" Fishy berdiri kemudian ikut keluar ruangan. "Kak, kesebelah dulu ya! Titip minumnya"

Asem Manis ini memang bersebelahan dengan toko handycraft, didalamnya banyak kerajinan tangan handmade. Karena tempatnya yang strategis, sering digunakan turis mancanegara sebagai tempat membeli oleh-oleh.

Ada berbagai hiasan dinding dari bahan daur ulang, seperti pigura, tirai kerang, tempat tisu dari daun lamtoro, pensil, notes, cermin, dompet, tas, accessories, baju batik, sarung batik, gaun, dan banyak deh.

Klinting-klinting, gantungan ruangan yang terbuat dari bambu berbentuk ikan-ikan kecil berbunyi, nampaknya kesundul kepala bule yang tingginya mirip pohon bambu.

Joongwon, melirik sekilas cermin yang tergantung, mengoreksi diri. Kebiasaan didepan kamera. Kemudian mengambil gelang kayu yang di tata diatas meja. Gelang sederhana, warna kayu, cokelat, dengan sedikit ukiran abstrak cokelat muda, mencobanya, melihat sebentar, kemudian melepasnya lagi.

Wookie menarik tangan Fishy lagi, menyeretnya kebagian baju-baju. "Hyung, sebelah sini!" panggilnya.

"Batik adalah corak dari kain. Corak ini disetiap daerah Indonesia mempunyai ciri khas yang berbeda. Kami bangga mempunyai batik, oleh karenanya, agar tetap lestari, besok akan diadakan festival batik. Pawai batik. Besok kita akan menghadirinya. Oke? Itung-itung belajar budaya Indonesia juga" Wookie mulai berpidato. "Batik adalah bagian dari budaya khas Indonesia. Jadi, jika nanti Anda-anda melihat corak batik pada kain dimanapun anda berada, ingatlah saya, saya berasal dari Indonesia. Ups, maksudnya itu pasti berasal dari Indonesia. Negara lain tidak memiliki corak khas seperti ini." lanjutnya disertai senyum pamer bangga. "Mari memilih..."

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, setelah 30 menit Joongwon sudah dapat kaos tanpa lengan bercorak sederhana, dengan warna dasar hitam, sedangkan Fishy memilih dua kaos berlengan pendek, satu berwarna dasar putih satu lagi berwarna hijau muda. Keduanya mempunyai gambar serupa ditengahnya, seperti maskot. Mereka mungkin tidak tahu, tapi itu gambar nakula dan sadewa yang dibuat kartun. Seperti baju couple saja.

Joongwon menyenggol pinggang Fishy "Buat siapa? _Monkey_?"

Fishy tersenyum memandang dua kaos yang ada di tangan kanannya, "Ish, Hyukiee"

Kemudian mereka membayarnya di kasir.

Sekembalinya mereka dari toko sebelah, ternyata pesanan Wookie sudah pindah ke meja sebelah, meja yang memuat 5 orang asing. "Maap Non, lagi rame, jadi saya pindah pesenannya, gapapa kan Non?"

"Iya! Gapapa. Sante aja kaak" jawab Wookie sedikit berteriak karena suasanya cukup riuh.

"_Kim Joongwon imnida_"

"_My name is Fishy_" Fishy tersenyum tak kalah memukau.

Yesung dan Donghae memilih menjadi orang biasa kali ini. Tanpa embel-embel selebritis, tanpa _eyeliner_, _make up_, mereka tidak dikenali. Mereka cuma turis manca seperti kebanyakan.

"Apa? Fishy? Ikan? Nemo?" Wookie masih tidak percaya sambil terus menatap Fishy. Dan Fishy mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Mencoba menirukan gaya ikan badut gendut itu. Semeja tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kamu bisa lihat, dia punya mata seperti ikan. Hahaha" Joongwon usil, yang di sambut dengan Fishy memanyunkan bibirnya pura-pura ngambek. Mata Wookie sampai berair dibuatnya.

Nampaknya mereka cukup akrab. Dengan tiga bahasa dalam satu meja. Terlihat tidak sedikit kendala saat mereka berusaha berkomunikasi. Namun asyik.

"Joongwon hyung, aku senang melihatmu tersenyum. Di Seoul belum tentu begini" Fishy menatap hyungnya dengan sayang.

"Fishy-ah kita tinggalkan sejenak Seoul, ne? Hyung ingin menikmati liburan singkat ini" Joongwon tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala namdongsaenya. Sementara empat orang didepannya terlihat bingung, karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

"Asem Manis, _this is Indonesian language right_? _Wookie, in english mean_?" lagi lagi si bule penasaran.

Wookie memutar bola matanya. "_Bittersweet. In english means bittersweet_" Joongwon dan Fishy sesaat terkejut, garpu, mereka jatuh. "Ini karena disini menyediakan yang manis sekaligus pahit. Suasanya ramah, berusaha menggabungkan yang mulanya terasa pahit berubah dan akan merasa manis. _Like as love, sometime bitter, sometime sweet_"

"_Bittersweet_? Hmmm, seperti lagu kita hyung. Suaramu disana merdu sekali"

"Ya,, Fishy-ah, jangan bilang begitu, kalau disini ada yang mengerti bahasa Korea, matilah kita" Joongwon melirik Fishy kilat dengan mata sipitnya.

"Mian, hyung" Fishy menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. Sedang yang lain bingung.

Sepertinya Joongwon menyadari kebingungan mereka "_Bittersweet sounds like tittle of popular Korean song_" Joongwon tersenyum lagi dan tak lupa narsis.

_**Kau datang dan jantungku berdegup kencang**_

_**Kau buatku melayang**_

_**Tiadakusangka getaran ini ada**_

_**Saat jumpa yang pertama**_

_**Mataku tak dapat terlepas darimu**_

_**Perhatikan setiap tingkahmu**_

_**Tertawa pada seiap candamu**_

_**Saat jumpa yang pertama**_

_**(Raisa-Could It Be)**_

Ini hari rabu, tiap hari rabu selalu ada live accoustic. Tidak ada panggung, hanya duduk di dekat pintu masuk di antara teras dan ruangan, karena banyak meja juga di terasnya, dengan gitar, harmonika, dan soundsystem seadanya.

Wookie ikut bersenandung "_Could it be love, could i be love. Could i be could it be could it be could it be love..._".

"_What the meaning of this song in english, Wookie? You look very happy when singing this song..._" Kali ini Fishy yang penasaran.

Wookie tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya hingga poninya jatuh menutupi mata, kemudian menyibaknya dengan jari mungilnya. Dia tidak tahu, di seberangnya ada yang sedang takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersaji.

"_This song tells the story of love at the first sight. The lyrics said 'you come and my heart beat faster, you flew me, i thought there is no vibration there'_" Wookie mengatakan dengan mata berbinar. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya "_Could it be love?_" matanya menatap Fishy sekilas. Wookie diam sejenak, ia memilih kata yang tepat menerjemahkan lirik lagunya "_My eyes can't off of you, note each your act, laugh at every your joke, see you at the first. Could it be love?_" kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum dan menatap Joongwon lama tepat di manik mata. Nampaknya mereka sama-sama terkunci pada pandangan satu sama lainnya. Kemudian mereka tersadar dan memalingkan pandangan disaat yang bersamaan.

"_Ah, you are certainly in love, huh?_" Fishy menimpali cepat.

"_Nope, Wookie just break up her relationship_. Pacar pertama dan keduanya musisi. Dan mereka sama berengseknya. _Poor Wookie..._" Yoochun datang membawa pesanan.

"Yeah. _I hate musician_. Mereka semua sama. Egois, terobesesi, dan _playboy_"  
Joongwon tersentak. Ia mengaduk-aduk cinamon tea nya perlahan. Kemudian meneguknya. Berharap aroma cinamon bisa membuatnya rileks, dan teh hangat mampu meredakan keterkejutanya. Iya, ia hanya terkejut.

* * *

**Paralayang, 07.00 WIB**

Paralayang, bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun pamandangan yang disajikan dibawahnya cukup membuat mulut tak berhenti mengucap syukur. Menakjubkan. Deretan pepohonan, harum tanah bercampur dengan wangi ilalang, rumah-rumah dan resort dibawah bukit, seakan ini adalah waduk, tapi bukan air, melainkan pemandangan kota, dengan dikelilingi bukit-bukit hijau diujung sana, dan langit biru cerah yang membingkainya.

Wookie sudah siap dengan peralatannya ketika Joongwon tiba. "Hei Pretty boy!" seru Wookie asal ketika melihat kehadiran Joongwon dan Fishy. "Ikut turun?"

Joongwon menggeleng, menunjukkan kamera di tangannya. Iya, Joongwon atau Yesung sangat takut pada olahraga ekstrim. Seperti dulu, saat _buggee jumping_, ekspresi wajahnya takut setengah mati. Apalagi ini? Parasut. Meskipun tetep ada drivernya sih, bukan turun sendirian. Daripada dia mati disini dan tidak bisa pulang ke Korea, mendingan dianggap penakut.

"Penakut! _You are scared right_? Apa guna kesini kalo ga buka parasut?!" sungutnya.

Joongwon tersenyum, diusapnya pucuk kepala Wookie. "_Can i take a photo? For a keepsake?_"

Ckrek, ckreek, cekreek.

"_Perfecto_" Joongwon tersenyum melihat hasil bidikanya. Kemudian mengeluarkan hp nya dan memulai selca. Hobynya yang tak pernah ketinggalan.

Fishy mendekati Joongwon, ia tidak rela dirinya ditinggal berselca. "Hyung, _chakam_!" Fishy, dongsaeng tersayang Joongwon, sangat manja sedangkan Joongwon yang dewasa membuat mereka seperti saudara kandung. Kemudian mereka mengambil beberapa photo, lalu di upload di twitter 'Bersama Fishy. Bahagia itu sederhana. Hijau dan biru. Cheers...'

Sudah dipastikan followers mereka di twitter ribut. Dimana mereka?

Joongwon membidikkan kamera berkali-kali. Seakan rakus akan pemandangan yang ingin dia bawa pulang. Fishy rupanya pemberani, ia ikut turun, dan Joongwon masih takut terbang.

Mereka menuruni bukit dengan berjalan kaki, hanya butuh 45menit agar sampai di jalan raya. Joongwon tidak berhenti membidikkan kameranya. Ke kanan kiri, sawah, pohon, penduduk, bunga, semuanya. Bahkan ia juga sering membidik punggung-punggung yang berjalan didepannya. Punggung yang mampu membuatnya lupa sejenak hingar bingar Seoul, riuhnya kehidupan leader hallyu, dan melupakan sejenak hati yang sedang menunggunya disana. Punggung Wookie dan yang lainnya.

Mereka sampai dimulut gang, tapi didepan gang sudah banyak manusia bergerumbul, berdiri berjajar sepanjang jalan, entah sampai mana ujungnya yang jelas banyak sekali. Mereka menunggu pawai batik yang akan lewat.

"Waaah, pawainya sebentar lagi lewat. Kita tunggu disini ya!"

Mereka kemudian menyempil, membaur diantara penduduk setempat. Sepertinya mereka heran, bagaimana manusia sebanyak ini, bisa janjian mengenakan baju bernuansa sama? Termasuk mereka sendiri.

Joongwon bersemangat membidikkan kamera. Sekali ia berselca bersama Fishy, ditengah Wookie, kemudian Joongwon. Mereka tersenyum manis, ketiganya.

Tak lama pawai pun lewat. Pawai ada yang menggunakan mobil atau berjalan kaki. Semuanya mengenakan baju yang bercorak khas, batik. Mereka tidak mengerti baju apa yang orang-orang kenakan, yang pasti bagus.

Seorang peraga busana meliuk-liuk di tengah jalan. Sepertinya menari, memamerkan lekukan tubuh dan gemulai jemari. Kemudian ia mendekat, mengusap wajah Fishy mengalungkan selendangnya di lehernya, menariknya ketengah jalan. Rupanya penari ini sengaja mengajak Fishy untuk duet. Fishy menurut, tertawa-tawa sambil memamerkan tubuhnya yang lentur, secara dia lead dancer juga. Riuh tepuk tangan penduduk, sepertinya mereka terhibur oleh tontonan ini.

Cuma beberapa menit, Mereka saling membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian Fishy kembali ke sebelah Wookie, kali ini ada accessories tambahan, topeng penari tadi sudah berpindah ke muka Fishy.

"Wookie-ah, _look at me!_" Fishy bertingkah lucu, menirukan gerakan monyet, dengan topeng kayu di wajahnya. Wookie dan yang lain tertawa dibuatnya. Cekreek, lagi-lagi kamera Joongwon beraksi.

"Waaah, ini acara peragaan busana? Hebat! Sebanyak ini?"

"_Awesome_"

"_Amazing_"

"_Nomu nomu kyopta_"

Sore terasa cepat datang jika dilalui dengan perasaan gembira. Rombongan kecil itupun melanjutkan perjalanan menikmati pemandangan. Jangan tanya kemana bule tadi. Mereka menghilang diantara pawai batik.

Mereka akhirnya memilih alun-alun. Mereka ingin menaiki bianglala. Bukan karena di Seoul tidak ada bianglala, namun mereka ingin menikmati pemandangan kota dari ketinggian.

Setelah membeli karcis yang berharga 3000 perak per-orang dan antri 15 menit, mereka akhirnya mendapat giliran naik bianglala.

"Kak Yoochun, Yunho masih suka stalking-stalking. Bikin sebal. Kapan itu dia sms, langsung aku balesin 'ini siapa yha? Maaf, nomernya ga ke save' biar tau rasa dia. Aku benci pemusik, benci sekali. Mudah-mudahan yang berikutnya bukan pemusik! Hiiiihhhh" kata Wookie menggebu-gebu begitu masuk tube.

Joongwon dan Fishy memandang mereka bingung. Lagi-lagi kendala bahasa.

"Wookie-ah, _you always talking with Indonesian language, teach me Indonesian ne? And i will teach you Korean. How?_" 2) Fishy menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, sontak membuat Wookie meleleh.

"Astaga, kau manis sekali Fishy..." tentu saja dalam bahasa Indonesia. Senangnya ketika kita membicarakan sesuatu, namun objek yang dituju tidak mengerti. Hihihi. "Oke, what do you want to know?" lanjutnya.

"My name is Fishy"

"Na-ma sa-ya i-kan" agak asal. Tapi bener kan?!

"Na-ma sa-ya i-kan" Fishy mengulang dengan terbata "_In korean is 'Je ireumeun Fishy imnida_'"

"_Je ireumeun Wookie imnida_" Wookie kembali tersenyum manis.

"_Je ireumeun Yoochun imnida_" Yoochun ga mau ketinggalan.

"_I love you? How said i love you in Korean?_" Wookie antusias.

"_I love you?_" Fishy masih terdiam "_Noneun noreul saranghae_" kali ini Jongwoon memotong perkataan Fishy, memandang cahaya di kejauhan dari ketinggian.

"_I love you too_" balas Wookie bercanda dan menatap Joongwon. Yang ditatap sepertinya lebih tertarik menatap cahaya-cahaya itu, lampu-lampu kota.

"_Hei, you should said 'Nado saranghae' it mean 'i love you too'_" Fishy memberikan ilmunya lagi.

Yaa, begitulah mereka, diatas ketinggian membahas bahasa masing-masing.

"_Joongwon ssi, what are you doing in Seoul? Lecturer? You look clever wearing glasses_. 3) Hahaha"

"Ha? _Gamsa. Im working selling glasses 4)_" jawabnya kaku. 'Aku tidak berbohong'

"Fishy ssi?"

"_Me_? Aku seorang pembuat kue. Managing cake shop. Hehehee" 'aku juga tidak berbohong, meskipun cuma di drama, hehehe'

Yoochun dan Wookie manggut-manggut.

"Ah, Joongwon ssi, Fishy ssi, _Wookie said that Bittersweet sounds like tittle of popular Korean song._ Bisakah bernyanyi untuk kami? Sedikit saja. Kami hanya ingin tahu" Yoochun penasaran, menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ yang malah lebih terlihat seperti mengantuk.

Joongwon dan Fishy berpandangan. "_Hyung, you sing. I just lost my voice._ Uhuk.. Uhhuk" Fishy bercanda.

Joongwon memberikan deathglare nya pada Fishy.

_**Dalkomhan ne geu mal nal jugineun ne geul mal gamanhi kkaemulmyeon sseudissium ge mal geumanhae**_

_**Miwohaji motae saranghajido motae gyoulguk domangchyeobiorindan geu mal jebal geuman geumanhae 5).**_

"Waaah, _your voice is beautiful_. _You can be superstar!_" Wookie mengerjapkan matanya takjub.

Jongwoon dan Fishy saling melempar pandangan dan tersenyum '_Yah, we are_' batin mereka.

Bianglala mencapai puncaknya dalam 10 menit ketika Wookie sadar Joongwon memerhatikannya lekat. "_Why are you staring at me like that_, 6) Joongwon ssi? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Joongwon tersenyum tipis. Meremas tangan mungilnya sedikit "_I, i don't know._"Joongwon mengangkat kedua bahunya, memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela nafas, meraup banyak-banyak oksigen sebelum melanjutkan. "_I michin soli su issseubnida. Dangsin-eun jeongmal meosjin yeoseong Wookiehago issseubnida. naega dangsin-eulbad-eul jagyeog-i eobs-eo chinguga doel ganeungseongdo issseubnida. Geojismal, naega boybandui eum-agga, gasu, geuligo il-won-ieossda. Dangsin-i seoullo idong johgess-eo. Naega boyeo julge, dangsin-eul silmangsikiji anh-eul 7)_" Joongwon mengatakannya sambil menatap Wookie intens. Ia mengerti kesalahannya, menggunakan bahasa Korea yang tak dimengerti Wookie. Masih ada perasaan takut dan ragu didalam benaknya. Tatapan matanya sendu, ditambah suasana menjelang sunset yang cukup dingin, apalagi mereka sedang menggantung di atas langit.

Ketiga pasang mata disana melebar. Ketiga pasangnya tekejut.  
"_And the meaning, is?_" Wookie bertanya ragu.

.

.

.

**...To be continued ...**

.

.

.

Note:

2) Kau selalu bicara bahasa Indonesia. Kau ajari kami ya? Nanti aku ajari bahasa Korea.

3) Joongwon ssi, apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul? Pengajar? kau terlihat pandai mengenakan kacamata.

4) Terimakasih. Aku bekerja menjual kacamata

5) Kata-kata manismu, adalah kata-kata yang dapat membunuhku. Kata-kata itu pahit apabila dicoba. Maka dari itu jangan ucapkan. Aku tidak dapat membencimu. Aku tidak dapat mencintaimu dengan benar. Lalu kau berkata bahwa kau akan pergi dariku. Jangan, kumohon jangan katakan!

6) Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?

7) Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Kau sungguh wanita baik Wookie. mungkin untuk berteman saja aku tak pantas untukmu. aku berbohong, aku adalah musisi, penyanyi, dan anggota boyband. berharap kau mau pergi ke Seoul. akan kutunjukkan, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu

.

.

**Chapter 2 datang, silahkan di review. Karena hanya dari review yang bisa menyemangati Azalea ini menulis.**  
**Agak membosankan yah? Apa ceritanya terlalu berat?**  
**Mian buat typo disana-sini, pake touchscreen, jadi ini jari sering kepleset. Mohon dimaklumi yaaa hehe (",)/**

**Ada yang bertanya tentang ending Yewook? Tenaaang, masih chap 2. Dinikmati dulu ya ceritanya :)**  
**Mohon saran kalo ada. Kritik juga boleh. Yang membangun pastinya.**

**.**

**Oiya, curhat dikit, tiap dengerin lagu Bittersweet ini yang kebayang selalu wajahnya uri Sungmin yang lagi ngenes, kaya' memohon sesuatu. Entah kenapa, padahal disana juga ada suara Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, sama Yesung. Kalian juga begitu?**  
**Gamsahamnidaaa, gamsahamnidaaa.. *bungkuk-bungkuk***  
**.**

**Regrad,**

**_AzaleA_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casts:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Joong Won a.k.a Yesung**

**Fishy a.k.a Lee Donghae**

**Cameo:**

**Micky Yoochun**

**.**

**.**

**Should Be Mine?**

**.**

**.**

**Third Chapter**

**.**

**.**

Joongwon tersenyum tipis. Meremas tangan mungilnya sedikit "_I, i don't know._"Joongwon mengangkat kedua bahunya, memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela nafas, meraup banyak-banyak oksigen sebelum melanjutkan. "_I michin soli su issseubnida. Dangsin-eun jeongmal meosjin yeoseong Wookiehago issseubnida. naega dangsin-eulbad-eul jagyeog-i eobs-eo chinguga doel ganeungseongdo issseubnida. Geojismal, naega boybandui eum-agga, gasu, geuligo il-won-ieossda. Dangsin-i seoullo idong johgess-eo. Naega boyeo julge, dangsin-eul silmangsikiji anh-eul 7)_" Joongwon mengatakannya sambil menatap Wookie intens. Ia mengerti kesalahannya, menggunakan bahasa Korea yang tak dimengerti Wookie. Masih ada perasaan takut dan ragu didalam benaknya. Tatapan matanya sendu, ditambah suasana menjelang sunset yang cukup dingin, apalagi mereka sedang menggantung di atas langit.

Ketiga pasang mata disana melebar. Ketiga pasangnya tekejut.  
"_And the meaning, is?_" Wookie bertanya ragu.

* * *

"I'm Hungry. Kau lapar tidak, Fishy-ah?" timpal Joongwon cepat.

Acara naik bianglalanya sudah disudahi. Mereka kini berjalan ke warung dekat alun-alun. Tempatnya cukup luas, sederhana, dan outdoor. Cukup ramai, mungkin karena diluar dingin, jadi orang-orang memilih sedikit menghangatkan dengan makanan hangat. Dari bangku mereka duduk, terlihat bukit-bukit dikejauhan. Lampu-lampu yang jumlahnya ribuan membentuk harmani warna tersendiri, membuat mata tak ingin berkedip.

"Haishh, ramyeon apa ini? Lidahku kebas" Fishy menggerutu sambil memeletkan lidah dan menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

"_Slowly..._" Joongwon memberikan segelas air putih hangat. "Apa namanya?" Joongwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya sudah berkeringat, bibirnya semerah buah ceri, dan tangannya jangan tanya. Sudah berkali-kali memijat pelipisnya tapi masih terus menyendokkan kuah mie.

"_Devil's mie_" Yoochun dan Wookie menjawab bersamaan dan nyengir lebar.

"Non Wookie, abis ini aku mau pulang duluan ya, ada perlu. Kalian lanjut aja dulu, temenin muter-muter turis kita" Yoochun bicara di sela-sela makannya.

"Ha? Kemana? Aku sendirian dong, kak? Nanti kalo aku diculik gimana? Wookie mulai protes.

"Diculik gimana? Mereka tau jalan aja engga"

"Yaaa, yaaa, pasti mau kencan yaaa?" Wookie bertanya penasaran, yang ditanya cuma senyam senyum.

"Yoboseo, nde, hyung... Huahh... Indonesia" Fishy mengangkat telepon.

"..."

"_Naeil_ (besok)? _Mwo_? Haish, hyung tolonglah kita baru dua hari disini, satu hari lagi, nde?"

"..."

"Nde, nde. Biar ku bilang pada Yesung hyung. Gomawo hyung" Fishy mengakhiri pembicaraanya ditelpon. Melirik Joongwon dengan muka kusut. "_Premire I Am_. Kita harus pulang secepatnya"

"Liburan kita?"

Muka keduanya tampak kusut. Antara kabar mendadak di telpon dan kepedesan. Memandang lampu-lampu kelap kelip yang terhampar.

Kali ini pesanan mereka sudah berganti sate ayam. Joongwon sangat bersemangat makan sate. Menurutnya, saus kacangnya unik, tidak encer atau kental, rasanya manis, namun tidak bikin eneg. Sedangkan Fishy? Jangan tanya. Dahinya sudah belipat-lipat sembari memasukkan potongan ayam dengan garpunya.

"Haish, tusuknya menakutiku" Fishy menggerutu. Wookie yang sadar Fishy kesusahan makan sate dengan sigap meletakkan satenya, menggeser piringnya, dan memindah piring sate Fishy kehadapanya. Wookie memang selalu baik, senang membantu meskipun baru kenal. Ia berniat membantu Fishy dengan mengeluarkan daging-daimg ayam dari tusuknya hingga bisa dimakan dengan garpu. Selesai, piring sudah kembali ke depan Fishy. Wookie tersenyum manis.

"_Gomawo_ Wookie-ah"

"_Anytime_" jawaban yang melenceng, tapi mempunyai arti yang cukup tepat. Joongwon cuma melirik tak berminat.

Di lain sisi, karena Wookie terlalu bersemangat memakan daging sate langsung dari tusuknya, belepotan saus kacanglah ia. Joongwon yang tahu hanya memberinya kode bahwa bibirnya belepotan, tapi nampaknya Wookaie me-lap bibirnya di sisi yang salah. Joongwon sudah bersiap dengan tissu di tangannya, tapi kalah cepat dengan Yoochun yang sudah menyodorkan tissu dan menunjuk arah yang benar. Joongwon mematung.

Yoochun sudah pulang, jadilah mereka bertiga duduk di bangku taman sambil menunggu perut mereka agak longgar. Menikmati keindahan malam hari dari bukit bintang. Dari sini, yang terlihat didepan mata adalah gelap, dan gemerlap. Indah.

"_So, you gonna go home tomorrow_?

"_We have to_" Fishy mengacak rambutnya. Ia tendang tanah dengan kakinya tidak bersemangat.

"Hmmm, aku senang sudah bisa menunjukkan keindahan kotaku. Indonesia. Lain waktu kesini lagi, kutunjukkan pantai dan gunungnya"

"_Aah, absolutely.. If you come to Korea_, kami juga yang akan menyambutmu. Datanglah." kali ini Joongwon yang menyahut.

"Hmmm, sebelumya bolehkah menemani kami memilih oleh-oleh?" Fishy bertanya.

"Boleh"

**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**  
**I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry**  
**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**  
**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**

**The highest powers**  
**In lonely hours**  
**The tears devour you**

**(Trully, madly, deeply – Savage Garden)**

Pucuk-pucuk kelap-kelip diantara perbukitan seperti menjadi penghiburan bagi tiap hati. Memeluk tubuh sendiri karena dingin, berusaha menghangatkan diri, atau menghangatkan hati. Mereka diam diselimuti kesunyian. Bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Logika dan hati yang tertukar, atau saling bergumul dengan payung langit yang membentang. Tiap hati menjadi risau, tatkala pengusiknya mulai menabuh genderang.

Waktu tidak pernah salah dan dipersalahkan. Apa yang terjadi tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Pun ketika hati tersandung, jatuh. Jatuh cinta itu indah, asalkan tidak sendirian. Pastikan ada yang menangkapnya. Yang pasti waktu akan terus berjalan, tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi, ia akan terus berlalu. Berdiam lalu menyesal, atau membuatnya berarti dengan terus melangkah. Karena didepan masih banyak yang membutukan tekat yang kuat untuk dapat melaluinya, dengan senyuman sesudahnya.

* * *

Joongwon, atau bisa juga dipanggil Yesung_yang menyandang gelar _art of voice_ di Super Junior_duduk dipinggiran kasur dengan gelisah.

Bukan begini liburan yang ia rencanakan. Ini tidak ada di list. Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang? Senyumnya terus menempel di kepala. Ia merasa salah dan bersalah. Ini tidak benar. Sekarang menjadi benar-benar sulit. Mereka sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan album barunya. Yesung tidak ingin direpotkan dengan urusan hati. Menurutnya, kondisi semula sudah aman, sudah nyaman. Dan kini datang sosok Wookie yang mengacaukan? Bukan. Bukan Wookie yang mengacaukan, tapi dirinya sendiri. Orientasinya yang sedikit demi sedikit memburam.

Yesung menuju lemari es, membukanya kemudian mengambil sebotol air es, berharap ini bisa mendinginkan kepalanya. Didalam lemari es tadi memang ada wine yang lebih manjur untuk menenangkan pikiran, tapi Yesung tidak suka, itu kesukaan Kyuhyun. Yah! Kyuhyun, ia harus memikirkan nasibnya kini.

Mengambil ponselnya dan memulai panggilan internasional.

"Hyuuunggg" sahut suara diseberang begitu diangkat. Ia tahu, panggilan internasional itu berasal dari seseorang yang sungguh dirindukannya kini.

"Kyunniee, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa dari Indonesia?"

"Kau hyung! Kau! Cepat pulang. Aku rindu sekali. Leeteuk hyung sangat khawatir pada kalian"

"Nde, besok sore kami terbang ke Seoul, mungkin malam baru sampai. Mau menjemputku?"

"Aaah, tentu saja hyung. Aku rindu sekali padamu. Araseo? Kau rindu padaku tidak?" jawab Kyuhyun manja.

"Aah, tentu saja Kyuhyunie. Disana sudah pukul 1 malam, cepatlah tidur. Jangan mengganggu Sungmin hyung dengan suaramu" Yesung mencoba merayu Kyuhyun agar cepat tidur, mengurangi kebiasaanya tidur pagi-pagi.

"Suaraku ini _sexy_ Hyung. Suara terbaik di Super Junior. Lagian Sungmin hyung masih siaran Sukira. Belum pulang." Sudah dipastikan, Kyuhyun, diujung telepon sana sedang memanyukan bibirnya lima senti.

"Haish, kau ini. Aku juga _lead vokal_. Kau tau? Sudah hyung lelah sekali, ingin tidur lebih awal. Oke Kyuhyunie?"

"Araseoo, padahal aku masih rindu sekali. Baiklah, demi kesehatanmu. Saranghae" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya di ponsel.

"_Nado Kyuhyunie. Nadoo.._" Yesung menutup ponselnya. Memainkan sebotol air es ditangannya. Mencoba menepis perasaan bersalah.

Suara pintu dibuka. Donghae__partner in crime__datang. Mereka memang sudah sepakat berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa saat liburan. Namun kemudian Donghae menatap Yesung tajam. Yesung tahu, ada yang sedang mendesak pikirannya. Ia hanya melirik Donghae tak bersemangat.

"Wae? Park hyung sudah mencari tiket. Kita berangkat besok jam 5 sore."

"Apakah yang Hyung katakan di bianglala sungguhan?" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan, bertanya menyelidik. 'Donghae-ah, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, kamu tahu itu'

"Itu, itu yang kutemukan saat bertanya pada diriku" jawabnya sungguh-sungguh.

"_Paboya! Paboya Hyung!_" sepersekian detik matanya membulat, kemudian alisnya bertaut.

"Iya, hyung bodoh" Yesung hanya menunduk _speechless_, menerima penghakiman Donghae.

"Haish, bukan begini rencananya" Donghae mengacak rambutnya.

"Mianhae" cuma itu yang mampu diucapkan Yesung.

Malam ini mereka tidur sekasur. Donghae memeluk Yesung. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya menenangkan Hyung nya yang sedang kalut itu. "Jangan terburu-buru, Hyung. _Jaljayo_" kemudian mereka memasuki alam mimpi masing-masing. Kalau ini dilakukan ketika di dorm, dan ada Kyuhyun, tentu dengan secepat kilat Donghae diseret dari kasur, di lempar bantal, diusir keluar kamar. *di hajar fishy*

* * *

**Asem Manis, 9 WIB**

Pagi-pagi sekali wookie sudah sampai di Asem Manis, masih sepi, kursi juga masih dinaikkan. Cuma ada Yoochun yang mengelap gelas dimeja bar. Hari ini Wookie memang tidak ada jadwal, tapi nanti siang ia ada janji bertemu dosennya. Konsultasi mengenai penelitiannya. Jadi Wookie bisa menemani tamu sipitnya berburu oleh-oleh pagi-pagi sekali, baru nanti siang ia pergi.

"Pagi bener Non?" sapa barista satu ini.

"Iya! Nunggu Joongwon ssi, sama Fishy ssi. Mau ke toko sebelah. Belum buka yah"

"Belum laah, baru jam 10 mereka buka"

"Ooh, baiklah. Mereka baru pulang nanti sore" kemudian Wookie menurunkan empat kursi di meja teras. "Kak, teh anget pake daun mint yah. Aku di teras" Kata Wookie ga elit. Bilangnya _mint tea_ dong, Wookie. Wookie lalu duduk di teras cafe. Duduk diam sambil memandang jalanan yang cukup padat.

Memandangi ponselnya, dan menimbang, apakah ia harus menghubungi mereka? Semalam Wookie diberi nomor ponsel Indonesia Fishy. Wookie memutuskan setengah jam lagi baru mengirim sms. Ia keluarkan headsetnya, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Mengeluarkan berkas fotokopian yang hendak ia pelajari sebelum waktu konsultasi nanti.

Wookie tidak sabar, baru menunggu 20 menit, ia sudah memutuskan mengirim Fishy pesan.

_Wookie: Come here_

_Fishy: Nuguseyo? ajigdo achim__8)_

_Wookie: I don't understand. Come to Bittersweet fastly. In front of your hotel._

Fishy membelalakkan matanya. Dia lupa punya janji untuk membeli oleh-oleh sebelum pulang.

_Fishy: okay_

Menunggu setengah jam, dan kedua lelaki charming ini sampai di Asem Manis.

"_Hai pretty boy_. Tidurnya nyenyak semalam?"

"Hei, kau memanggil kami apa? _You should called us 'Oppa' Wookie-ah_" harga dirinya merasa terluka dipanggil 'cantik', menurutnya yang pantas dipanggil cantik adalah Hyukie, bukan dirinya.

"Oppa? Grandpa? _'oppa' means 'grandfather' in Indonesian. Okay if you force me. Morning grandpa_" kata Wookie sambil tersenyum jail, yaa jail-nya Wookie kambuh.

"Yaaa, Wookie-ah, _in korean it mean 'big brother'. You are younger than us, right?_"

"Haha, _yeppa! But i prefer called you grandpa, Fishy ssi_"

"Haish, kau nakal Wookie-ah. _Up to you laah_" Yesung memeluk leher Wookie dengan becanda.

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan? Aku buatkan pancake kalau belum" mulanya mereka hampir mengangguk, tapi karena mendengar Wookie mau membuatkan pancake, mereka menggeleng cepat. "Hiish, kalian ini." kata Wookie sambil berlalu ke meja bar.

"Aku yang banyak strawberrynya"

"Aku cokelat saja, Wookie"

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai Seoul, hyung. Hyukie semalam menelponku sambil menangis, rindu sekali padaku" Donghae terlihat sedih.

"Ooh, jadi itu alasanmu memesan banyak strawberry? Rindu Hyukie? Jangan khawatir Donghae-ah, dia pasti sedang bersama Boa latian dance romantis" kata Yesung memanas-manasi Donghae. "Dan aku rindu ddangkoma, apa Kyuhyunnie merawatnya dengan baik, ya?"

Plak. Donghae memukul Yesung tepat dikepala. "Ya! Kenapa hyung malah bicara begitu?! Haish" Donghae kesal, entah kesal karena memikirkan Eunhyuk atau memikirkan Hyungnya yang lebih merindukan Ddangkoma daripada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Donghae berdiri berlalu menuju meja bar. Sebal sama Yesung yang membuat mood nya kacau. Sementara Yesung, cuma terkekeh.

Mendadak Yesung menyesali perkataannya yang membuat Donghae cemburu. Dari kejauhan Yesung dapat melihat Wookie dan Donghae sedang asyik di meja bar. Kebetulan masih pagi, Yoochun mengizinkan Wookie membuat sendiri pancakenya. Wookie menyetak pancake di belakang meja sedangkan Donghae duduk di meja bar sambil bercanda, mereka tertawa-tawa. Ada sedikit yang mencubit hatinya. Entah apa.

"_Neo yeppeun, Wookie-ah_ 9)"

"Ha?"

**Oh Baby say goodbye Oh jamsiman Goodbye**

**annyeongiran maleun jamsi jeobeodulge**

**Jeo muneul yeolgoseo han geoleum naemilmyeon**

**ko ggeuteuro jeonhaejineun neoui sumgyeol 10)**

**(Short Journey-Super Junior)**

Wookie tersenyum dikulum, memperhatikan pancakenya dan sesekali melirik Fishy yang bersenandung. 'Menawan, bagaimana seorang lelaki mempunyai senyuman yang membunuh?' pikirnya. "_Sing a song? Korean's song? I don't understand, grandpa_"

"Hmmm, kalau begitu"

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_**  
**_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**_

_**I**__**reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

**(Jason Mraz-I'm Yours)**

Wookie tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat ia terpesona dengan Donghae dan lirik lagunya. Kemudian ia meneruskan nyanyiannya "I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, i'm yours... du, du, du, du..."

Diujung meja, Yesung cuma menatap jalanan yang cukup lengang. Sesekali mengikuti nyanian Donghae dan Ryeowook. Kadang ia tersenyum, kadang ia juga memandang Wookie dengan menerawang.

Pancake pun selesai dibuat, tinggal memberi garnish, menghias pancakenya. Wookie memberi cokelat cair diatas pancake dengan pola zig zag. Memberi satu scop vanilla ice cream, lalu memberi 5 biji buah blueberry serta daun mint dan memberi taburan gula halus. Sedang Donghae, ia menghias sendiri pancakenya. Membentuk selai strawberry dengan bentuk bunga, lima strawberry di bentuk bunga diatas pancake dengan satu scop vanilla ice cream jadi tengahnya dan daun mint diatasnya, kemudian taburan gula halus. Satu pancake lagi punya Wookie, Donghae yang menghias. Selai blueberry dibentuk bintang, vanilla ice cream, potongan jeruk, arbei, dan kayu manis ia tata diatasnya, serta jangan lupakan daun mint dan taburan gula halus. Ketiganya manis dan , memakan tiga porsi pancake itu bisa menambah dua kilogram minimal.

Wookie membawa nampan penuh makanan. Kemudian meletakkan makanan dan minuman yang mereka buat diatas meja.

"Kau yang membuat Wookie? Hmmm, bisa jadi istri idaman ini" Donghae yang mendengar ini melirik Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya. 'Maksudnya Kyuhyun harus menghancurkan dapur dorm untuk belajar memasak? Begitu?' batinnya tidak percaya.

"Aaah, aku dibantu Fishy grandpa" kata Wookie merendah. Padahal biasanya, kalau punya waktu luang ia selalu berekperimen dengan dapur dan memasak untuk seisi rumah.

Yesung kemudian menata tiga pancake cantik, segelas mint tea Wookie, segelas cinnamon tea miliknya, dan segelas green tea Donghae di meja. Mencari angle yang baik, kemudian memotret dengan kamera ponselnya dan mengupload ke twitter "Nom nom nom~~ Pagi sebelum pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti, Korea! _Mashita!_"

Baru 5 menit d upload, sudah 475 retweet, 327 mention, dengan jumlah follower mencapai 1,6 juta, itu wajar saja. Tanggapan followersnya? '_Kyopta!_ Pancakenya sepertinya enak' 'Terbanglah hati-hati. Elf rindu kalian' 'Makanlah dengan baik'

"Wookie-ah, aku sungguh tidak rela meninggalkan Indonesia. Korea pasti masih sama seperti sebelum kutinggalkan" ucap Joongwon sembari mengaduk teh-nya dengan kayu cinnamon.

"_Hmmm, Korean is your Nation_, keluarga, teman-teman, pekerjaan, semua ada disana. Apakah disana sangat membosankan?" Wookie mencoba menenangkan Joongwon yang lesu.

"Tidak. Tidak membosankan. Sangat menyenangkan!" Jawab Joongwon sedikit menekankan.

"_But very, very, very, busy.._" tambah Fishy seraya mengacungkan garpu yang ada potongan pancake dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"_Yep, very, very, busy. You, never imagine how our life, anyways..._" kembali, mata Joongwon masih menerawang. Ia memotong pancakenya perlahan. "Hmm, delicious.." lanjutnya, matanya sedikit berkilau.

"Both of you definitely a busy businessmen... ckckck.."

Fishy dan Joongwon cuma tertawa renyah. Iya, bisnis di dunia hiburan sungguh menyibukkan!

"_What do we say in Korean if we want to give spirit for someone?_" Ucap Wookie antusias.

"_Hwaiting!_" sambar Fishy tak kalah antusias.

"_Hwaiting oppa! Hwaiting!_" Wookie mengepalkan tangannya, mengacungkannya, memberi dua orang ini semangat.

Selesai menandaskan pesanan, mereka berjalan kaki ke gerai sebelah. Melanjutkan misi berburu oleh-oleh.

Cuma setengah jam, mereka sudah mendapatkan dua kantong penuh oleh-oleh. Yesung membeli beberapa meter kain batik, hiasan meja Gatot Kaca dalam kotak kaca, serta beberapa kaos. Sementara Donghae beberapa kaos, tas tangan, dan kemeja batik.

"Sudah jam 1, aku harus bergegas ke kampus. Menemui dosenku"

"Nde. _We have to packing and going to airport. Holiday is over_" Donghae menjawab sambil memberikan tanda 'selesai' dengan kedua tangannya.

"_But, we are happy. Glad to have a vacation in here, with great and beautiful guide_" Yesung menambahi seraya tersenyum manis.

Wookie tersipu dipuji Yesung. Kemudian menyerahkan satu kantung kecil dari gerai sebelah kepada Yesung. "_For gift_ dan terimakasih sudah bermain ke Indonesia"

"_Gomawo Wookie-ah, jeongmal gomawo_" Wookie, Yesung, dan Donghae saling berpelukan erat seperti pelukan Teletubbies. _Goodbye hug_.

Wookie kembali ke dunianya, penelitiannya. Sedangkan Yesung dan Donghae juga bersiap terbang kembali pada gemerlap dunia selebritis beserta _rules_ dan konsekuensinya. Donghae riang, sementara Yesung sedikit resah. Ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan bagian hatinya disini, hati yang tidak seharusnya diinginkannya. Karena ia telah menjadi milik yang lain.

.

.

.

**..To Be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

Note:

7) Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Kau sungguh wanita baik Wookie. mungkin untuk berteman saja aku tak pantas untukmu. aku berbohong, aku adalah musisi, penyanyi, dan anggota boyband. berharap kau mau pergi ke Seoul. akan kutunjukkan, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu

8) Ini masih pagi

9) Kamu cantik, Wookie

10) Oh sayang, mengucapkan selamat tinggal, untuk sementara waktu selamat tinggal.  
Pembicaraan tentang perpisahan, aku akan menyimpannya untuk sementara waktu.  
Ketika aku membuka pintu itu dan mengambil satu langkah  
Napasmu masih mencapai ujung hidung

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 dataaangg..**

**Yesung sama Donghae balik tuuuh, tapi masih 'To be continue' masa mau end disini? kurang seru dong. huehehehe**

**cuplikan buat chap depan:**

/Hyung, kau benar-benar bisa membuatku kacau/Dia cuma _stranger _yang tidak sengaja kita temui/Menyeretnya kemari, atau membawamu kesana, itu sama menyakitkannya./Yang pasti, aku tak ingin Wookie menjadi yang terlewatkan./

**Bisa menebak ceritanya? **

**Azalea sebenarnya menantikan review dari sekian banyak viewers ini, tapi, ya sudahlah. Azalea berterimakasih sekali pada seluruh reviewers. Terimakasih juga buat ryeofha2125, Magieapril, Anneth Kim, LyaCloudsELF. sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview ff ini.**

**Jeongmal Gomaptaaa**

**.**

**.**

**regrad,**

**_Azalea_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Joong Won a.k.a Yesung**

**Fishy a.k.a Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**And Other Suju's Member**

**Should Be Mine?**

**.**

**.**

**Fourth Chapter**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo Wookie-ah, jeongmal gomawo" Wookie, Yesung, dan Donghae saling berpelukan. Good bye hug.

Wookie kembali ke dunianya, penelitiannya. Sedangkan Yesung dan Donghae juga bersiap terbang kembali pada gemerlap dunia selebritis beserta _rules_ dan konsekuensinya. Donghae riang, sementara Yesung sedikit resah. Ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan bagian hatinya disini, hati yang tidak seharusnya diinginkannya. Karena ia telah menjadi milik yang lain.

* * *

Yesung berjinjit memasuki dorm Super Junior. Masih sepi, ini masih terlalu pagi memang, masih pukul 6 pagi. Yesung kemudian memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pelan-pelan. Tidak ingin membangunkan pemiliknya. Terlihat Sungmin meringkuk dibawah selimutnya, begitu pula pada kasur Kyuhyun. Yesung mendekatinya, membungkuk dan dengan secepat kilat mencuri ciuman pagi hari dari pemiliknya. Cup. "Ireona.. Kyunnie chagi" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Menunggu 1 menit, masih belum ada reaksi, Yesung mencium pipi berjerawat Kyuhyun. "Ireona chagi, kita ada jadwal pagi ini".

Dasar sifat evil Kyuhyun yang suka kambuh-kambuhan, Kyuhyun pura-pura meregangkan ototnya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, ia memeluk Yesung dengan posisi tubuh Yesung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang. "5 menit. Biarkan 5 menit begini" Yesung kaget di peluk tiba-tiba. Mencoba memberontak, namun gagal.

Harus menggunakan cara halus agar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Yesung mencium Kyuhyun di bibir, melumatnya sedikit. Pelukan mereka mulai longgar, lumatan lagi, Kyuhyun mulai kurang waspada, ketika Kyuhyun hendak membalas ciuman Yesung, dengan sigap Yesung menarik kepala dan tubuhnya. Gotcha! 'Kena kau! Evilkyu' "Bangun kau evil!" kata Yesung sambil berlalu dari kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi Sungmin sudah tidak ada di kasurnya. Nampaknya ia sudah terbangun karena kegaduhan pagi hari yang dibuat Kyuhyun tadi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang duduk melongo, sendiri. "Hyung, kau benar-benar bisa membuatku kacau" bisiknya sambil memandang punggung Yesung menjauh.

Kyuhyun, sosok super star yang selalu di elu-elu kan ribuan bahkan jutaan elf di luar sana, suaranya yang sanggup membius ribuan manusia sekalipun ia bukan elf, dan sosoknya yang tinggi tegap selalu di inginkan oleh ribuan _sparkyu_ diluar sana untuk sekedar disandari bahunya, di peluk dada bidangnya, atau hanya sekedar digandeng tanganya, layu, tak berkutik, tak terkendali dihadapan Yesung, pemilik _art of voice_ di Super Junior. Sempat terjadi perang batin yang tidak bisa dibilang santai dalam benaknya, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, yang perlu dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya rasa bersyukur yang teramat sangat karena kebahagiaan yang diterimanya. Gayung telah bersambut.

Yesung menuju dapur menyiapkan susu cokelat dan sereal Kyuhyun. Disana sudah ada Eunhyuk yang membuka lemari es, mencari buah pisang kesayangannya, dan Sungmin yang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil minum air putih. "Maafkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Dia konyol pagi-pagi" kata Yesung sambil meneguk air putih.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Biasa, uri evil Kyu kambuh" Sungmin menjawab Eunhyuk. "Tidak masalah, sudah biasa. Terimakasih juga sudah membangunkanku" lanjut Sungmin dengan tersenyum.

"Hyung, kenapa kau pagi sekali kemari.." ini suara Kyuhyun. Ia sudah memeluk Yesung dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di ceruk leher Yesung, mencium pipi Yesung sekilas dengan manja, mengacuhkan pandangan member yang lain yang baru bangun yang mungkin berarti 'Kyu, ini masih pagi'.

"Kita ada jadwal taping variety show pagi ini. Kau lupa, Kyu?" kali ini Leeteuk, eomma Super Junior, menyahut tak sabar. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tak mau berpindah dari posisinya, tetap memeluk Yesung.

"Kyunnie, serealmu selesai. Ayo sarapan dulu. Lepaskan pinggang Hyung. Kau hampir membuatku kesulitan bernafas" kata Yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun menurut "Nde" lalu duduk di meja makan. "Tapi kau mau menyuapiku kan, hyung?" yak! Kyuhyun mulai bertingkah manja, pagi-pagi.

Triing! Sebuah pesan masuk di Kakao Talk Yesung. Dari Wookie.

_**06.25 KST Wookie: Morning, have a blast day grandpa!**_

Yesung hanya meliriknya sekilas. Tidak membalas chat Wookie. Yesung seperti berfikir, 'Disana masih jam 4 pagi, dan sudah bangun?' Memang, sepulang dari liburannya dua bulan yang lalu, Yesung memutuskan tetap berkomunikasi dengan Wookie melalui Kakao Talk. Ini juga berkat bantuan Donghae beserta ocehannya dulu.

_Sebulan yang lalu._

.

.

Donghae sedang memainkan piano di kamarnya sore itu. Latihan meregangkan jemarinya. Donghae menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan sabar.

**Nae mal deu-reo ju-llae amu maldo haji mal-go na sashi-reun neomuna buranhae  
Ni-ga eom-neun haru eotteohke kyeondil-ji jeongmal molla  
Uri kkeuchi aniraneun keorara  
Nae-ga eom-neun binjarie honja apa ul-jineun ma 11)**

**(Only You – Super Junior)**

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disebelahnya, Yesung. Melanjutkan nyanyian Donghae. Kini, Donghae yang mengiringi suara Yesung.

**Nae mamso-ge ojing neo ne mamso-ge ojing na  
Seoro talma-ganeun moseubi saranghae ppajyeo it-daneun geot  
Gateun haneul dareun gos urin jamshi tteo-reojyeo  
Jigeum i sungan yeongwonhi i-jji mal-go giyeo-khae 12)**

**(Only You – Super Junior)**

"Jadi begini rasanya? Langit yang sama, tanah yang berbeda" gumam Yesung tak jelas di akhir lagu.

Donghae menelengkan kepalanya. Memandang Yesung dengan bingung.

"Ingin liburan lagi. Ke Indonesia" Lanjut Yesung sontak membuat Donghae kaget.

"Maksud Hyung?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan main-main hyung" lanjutnya sambil terus menekan tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan suara yang mengalun dengan lembut dan menentramkan hati.

Bukan maunya diri jika hati bercabang. Juga bukan maunya hati ia menjadi tak terkendali, dihadapan seorang yeoja. Padahal dulu Yesung telah bertekat melepaskan status _straight_-nya dengan susah payah, apa iya kini ia harus kembali? Kembali pada orientasi seksual yang seharusnya? Yang salah dan benar menjadi buram, seperti memandang dalam kolam air. Tak ada keputusan lagi yang ia ingin buat selain menetapkan hati pada Kyuhyun, maknae Super Junior. Tapi kini? Bisa jadi berbeda.

"Aku mau nomor ponselnya, Donghae.. Jebal" Yesung menunduk. "Kau boleh memakiku" lanjutnya lagi, memandang mata Donghae tepat di irisnya.

Sementara Donghae memandang Yesung dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia lepaskan nada pianonya. "Sudah ku _delete_" katanya singkat sambil melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

"Donghae-ah... Jebaaaaal... Kau berbohong Donghae-ah" Donghae tidak menggubris. Ia santai saja memainkan piano, bahkan sekarang sambil memejamkan mata, seakan benar-benar menikmati nada-nada yang terdengar. "Donghae-ah, kau ingat matanya? Itu mata penuh semangat dan harapan. Mata yang selalu jujur, senyum yang tulus. Selalu menempel disini." Yesung menunjuk dahinya. "Awalnya kufikir ini hanya rasa terpesona sesaat, aku juga kaget naluri _straight_ku muncul lagi. Kukira aku tak akan tergoda yeoja lainnya, kukira yang akan kulihat hanya Kyuhyun, bukan namja atau yeoja lainnya. Hanya Kyuhyun. Boleh jadi aku bisa tertarik pada yeoja atau namja? Tapi mungkin aku tertarik pada senyum polos. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, kau tau? Kami telah melewati badai bersama-sama, dan seakan kini aku berubah menjadi brengsek? Bukan maunya hati ia berbelok. Mungkin takdir? Donghae-ah, mungkin ini takdir? Takdir yang harus Hyung pilih?" lanjut Yesung panjang lebar dengan mata yang menerawang pada dinding kamar Donghae yang menyajikan foto mereka saat album Sorry-Sorry, duduk di kursi dengan latar belakang putih, dan lampu-lampu biru mengelilingi bingkainya.

Donghae benar-benar berhenti memaikan pianonya. "Kau membuat latihan pianoku menjadi kacau, Hyung." nada Donghae datar, namun mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak suka dengan topik yang dibicarakan hyungnya ini, memandang Yesung dengan tajam. "Kau ini pabbo atau apa hyung? Dia cuma _stranger_, orang asing, orang asing yang baik yang tidak sengaja kita temui kemarin. Sudah, titik. Tak ada lanjutannya. Kau mau apa? Mengejarnya? Ke Indonesia? Pikirkan dulu baik-baik. Dunia kita mempunyai aturan yang berbeda dengannya, Hyung. Apa kau yakin akan melepas Kyuhyun? Menyakitinya? Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menderita. Cukup dulu saja aku menahan ngilu melihatnya terbaring koma. Jangan lagi. Lagipula, kau masih ingat perkataannya? Ia membenci musisi. Lalu kita ini apa?"

"Donghae-ah, aku ingat semuanya. Aku mengerti resiko yang kuhadapi."

"Jadi, nomornya tidak usah saja? Dia sudah menekankan tak akan berurusan dengan musisi. Kau sudah kalah sebelum beperang, Hyung. Kita ini hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, hyung. Menyeretnya kemari, atau membawamu kesana, itu sama menyakitkannya."

"Yang pasti, aku tak ingin Wookie menjadi yang terlewatkan. Kau mengerti kan Donghae-ah? Rasa itu?" Yesung masih memohon.

Donghae merasa terpukul ulu atinya. Ia tahu rasa itu. Ia mengerti rasa itu. Rasa ketika benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan seseorang, Hyukie, bagaimanapun tantangan yang akan dihadapi. Dan kini, Donghae tahu, Hyung-nya yang satu ini sedang ada dipersimpangan. Donghae meraih ponselnya membukanya, dan menunjukkan satu nomor didalamnya. "Jika kau tanya aku, aku akan berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun jika terjadi sesuatu. Pikirkan juga Super Junior. Banyak mimpi disini yang diperjuangkan, dilindungi, diharapkan, dan dihargai oleh banyak orang"

Yesung memeluk Donghae erat "Donghae, kau memang dongsaeng terbaik. _Jeongmal gomawo_, Donghae-ah" dalam hatinya ia berucap 'Semoga keputusan memperjuangkan ini benar'. Tumbenan Donghae bisa bicara bijak.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, bagi aku minumnya" kata Yesung sambil mendekati Leeteuk

"Minummu kemana?" Kata Leeteuk sambil memberikan botol minumnya pada Yesung dan sebelah tangannya mengelap keringat ϑí dahinya.

"Habis. Minta Kyuhyun juga belum tentu boleh. Gomawo hyung"

"Tentu boleh, Joongwon. Kau _namjachingu_ nya. Keterlaluan kalau tidak boleh"

Sebenarnya Yesung cuma mencari alasan, agar ia bisa menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan mengecek ponselnya seusai latihan dance untuk lagu terbaru mereka.

_**21.15 WIB Wookie: It's been late, and i have to finish my revision. **_

_**21.43 WIB Wookie: Are you sleeping? Hmmm, pasti sudah. Sudah pukul 12 malam disana.**_

_**01.01 KST Yesung: Not yet. I just finish my practice.**_

_**01.03 KST Yesung: Need to talk?**_

Tidak ada balasan, pasti Wookie sudah tertidur.

* * *

_**05.45 KST Wookie: Ah, slept on the table last night :D**_

_**05.47 KST Wookie: What practice?**_

_**06.10 KST Yesung: Latihan ngikir kacamata**_

_**06.11 KST Yesung: It's early morning, there. What are you doin?**_

_**06.30 KST Wookie: Finishing my revision**_

_**06.32 KST Yesung: Don't push your self too hard. Okay?**_

_**06.33 KST Yesung: Aku ada pemotretan pagi ini. Harus bersiap-siap**_

Yesung baru keluar dari kamar mandi, cuma melilitkan handuk selutut dengan badan topless.

Tringg!

_**06.45 KST Wookie: Kau seperti model saja. Pasti buat toko kacamatamu!**_

_**06.45 KST Wookie: Semoga lancar! Hwaiting! ^^**_

Yesung mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan kardingan abu-abu, celana jeans selutut. Mematut diri di cermin almari.

_**06.57 KST Yesung: Gomawo Wookie-ah. Bye...**_

Yesung mengambil kunci mobilnya, mencium kedua pipi eommanya, mencomot setangkup roti selai kacang, kemudian berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan untuk albumnya. 6jib, _Sexy, Free, and Single._

* * *

_**13.25 KST Yesung is sending picture...**_

_**13.40 KST Wookie: Toga sudah di tangan!**_

_**13.41 KST Wookie: Ready for graduate party! Tiga minggu lagi! Yeppaaa**_

_**13.41 KST Wookie: Looks delicious. Apa itu?**_

_**13.45 KST Yesung: Ini nasi , kimchi, bulgogi**_

_**13.47 KST Yesung: Kau mau? Kemarilah!**_

_**13.47 KST Yesung: Chukaeeeee! Sarjanah dua minggu lagii! ^^**_

_**13.49 KST Wookie: Gamsahamnida oppa! Berkat doamu juga :)**_

_**13.49 KST Wookie: Kesana? Baiklah, wait for 10 minuttes. I'll be at Bittersweet. ^^**_

_**13.50 KST Yesung: Omonaaa, i mean in here, Korea, Wookie chagi..**_

_**14.12 KST Wookie: HªhªhªHªhª i think i miss Fishy grandpa, bagaimana kabarnya?**_

Yesung menjatuhkan garpunya. "Kenapa hyung?" Kyuhyun yang disebelah Yesung dengan sigap mengambilkan garpunya. Menukar garpu tadi dengan miliknya. Dia makan cuma pakai sendok sekarang. Ada gurat ke khawairan di wajahnya, namun ia memilih tidak mengambil pusing.

"_Gwaenchana, gomawo _Kyunnie-ah..." kata Yesung seraya mengelus surai karamel Kyuhyun.

_**14.15 KST Yesung: He is fine. Tokonya makin ramai**_.

_**14.30 KST Wookie is sending picture...**_

Wookie mengirimkan gambar pancake strawberry dan afogato kesukaannya.

_**14.32 KST Wookie: Looks delicious? Come here. **_

Wookie menyuapkan sesendok ice cream dari afogatonya. Ia benar-benar menikmati lumernya dingin dimulutnya, seakan penawar bagi panasnya siang itu.

_**14.34 KST Wookie: Don't forget bringing Fishy oppa come to here^^**_

Terpukul telak.

_**14.36 KST Yesung: You just miss Fishy? How about me?**_

_**14.37 KST Wookie: Both of you i think...**_

_**14.38 KST Wookie:Aku menjatuhkan gelas kedua di kantin, terjatuh saat naik tangga, lupa bawa ballpoint, kwitansi toga. Menjadi ceroboh dan gugup.**_

_**14.38 KST Wookie: Do i miss both of you?**_

_**14.39 KST Wookie: Mungkin terlalu excited dengan kelulusanku! =))**_

* * *

Malam adalah penutup, bagi hal-hal yang tersembunyi. Sebelum siang yang menyilaukan, membuka dan mempermalukan. Malam tetap kokoh, dengan pesona dan dinginya, tetap memiliki pengagumnya.

Super Junior baru selesai dari latihan mereka. Ini adalah minggu-minggu berat mereka. Disamping jadwal tetap yang cukup padat, mereka juga harus latihan ekstra untuk persiapan album baru mereka.

Eunhyuk sedang mengelap keringat Donghae, sementara Donghae meminum air dari botol air mineral. "Kau makin memukau saat berkeringat, Donghae-ah"

"Hyung, tangkap! Handukmu!" Sungmin melempar handuk pada Leeteuk.

"Buatku mana?" Kangin protes.

"Iya, sebentar hyung racoon" Sungmin mengambil handuk lagi.

"Chagiya, kau lelah? Biar aku yang memijatmu malam ini, nde?" kali ini suara Donghae.

"Aaaah, mana keripikku?" Shindong mengacak-acak isi tasnya sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Monyet, gerakan yang ini sulit. Ajari lagi aku sebentar, nde?" Kangin mendekati Eunhyuk. Yang dipanggil 'monyet' cuma menoleh sesaat. Malah Donghae yang menghampiri Kangin.

Plak, "Kau yang sopan hyung, Eunhyuk, Hyukie, namanya. Apa itu sulit?" Donghae menyambar kepala Kangin dengan handuk. Memang, sepulang Kangin dari wamil, ia bekerja ekstra keras, mengejar ketertinggalannya dari member yang lain.

Eunhyuk berdiri, berniat mengajari hyung-nya yang tempramen itu pelan-pelan. "Kau istirahat dulu, Hyuk. 10 menit lagi. Hyung juga mau diajari" giliran Leeteuk yang angkat bicara. Tidak tega membiarkan dongsaeng sekaligus lead dancernya itu kelelahan. Pantas saja ia disebut 'Eommanya Super Junior' ia benar-benar memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya.

"Nde, Hyung" sahut Eunyhuk singkat. Ia tahu, tugasnya kian berat, minggu depan jadwal syuting video klip _Sexy, Free, and Single,_ dan ia merasa bebannya belum tuntas sebelum semua member hapal betul tarian mereka.

"Kyunnie, dimana malam-malam begini ada pancake?" kata Yesung lirih, duduk di pojok ruangan bersama Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin sekali..." lanjutnya merajuk dan meminum air mineral.

"Malam-malam begini? Pukul 2 pagi? Hmmm, sebentar Hyungie..." Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir, memutar iris coklatnya perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu Hyungie chagi, kau ingin sekali? Kenapa hyung?" cup, Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung.

"Entahlah, ingin sekali"

"Apa kau ngidam? Apa kau hamil, hyung? Mwo?" kyuhyun terbelalak sambil memandang dan menyentuh perut Yesung yang rata.

"Pabboya! Aku ini namja, pabbo!" Yesung menusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya, mencoba mengintimidasi. Tapi dengan mata sipitnya? Siapa yang terintimidasi? Apalagi untuk Kyuhyun, evil maknae.

"Hamil juga ga apa-apa, Hyung" giliran Kyuhyun yang menusuk pipi Yesung dengan telunjuknya, evil smirk.

"Pacari yeoja, mereka pasti hamil, E-vil-Kyu." seringai Yesung, mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan sejenak kemesraan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bikin iri itu, yang pasti akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang terpisah dari member yang lain, ikut mobil Yesung, berburu pancake jam 2 pagi.

* * *

Yesung sedang menonton tv diruang tengah dorm kala itu. Menunggu member lainnya selesai di make-up. Hari ini Minggu, mereka berkumpul bersama untuk syuting Sport Seoul SJ Dorm Special, meliput kehidupan mereka selama seminggu. Memencet-mencet saluran televisi dengan bosan, tidak ada yang menarik. Selagi menunggu, ia memainkan ponselnya.

Membuka _tab twitter_, membaca mention-mention yang masuk dengan berbagai macam bahasa. Masih tak ada yang menarik. Yesung melirik sekilas kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sibuk memandang dirinya di meja rias, Sungmin entah kemana. Yesung membuka galery ponselnya, memandangi foto-fotonya ketika berlibur di Indonesia. Ada foto Yesung dan Donghae yang tersenyum diatas bukit, foto punggung mereka, foto orang-orang yang siap dengan parasut, fotonya dengan Donghae dan Wookie tertawa lebar diantara kerumunan batik, dan satu foto lagi, foto yang diambil candid ketika Wookie memakai helem, mengencangkan sabuknya, bersiap tinggal landas di paralayang.

Kemudian Yesung membuka _tab Kakao Talk_ dengan hati-hati, sedikit menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya.

**09.12 KST Yesung: Morning!**

**09.12 KST Yesung: Sudah cantik? Hari ini harimu! Setelah ini, hadapi dunia dengan senyuman :)**

**09.14 KST Wookie: Oppa! Terimakasih ^^**

**09.14 KST Yesung: Aku ada permintaan, boleh?**

**09.14 KST Wookie: Apa itu?**

**09.15 KST Yesung is sending picture ...**

Yesung mengirimkan foto gelang kayu cokelat, dengan sedikit corak batik sederhana.

_**09.15 KST Wookie: Barcelet?**_

_**09.16 KST Yesung: Itu gelang yang dijual di gerai sebelah Bittersweet. Bisa tolong kirimkan kemari? Kemarin lupa mau belinyaaa...**_

_**09.17 KST Wookie: Boleh, mana alamatmu?**_

_**09.18 KST Yesung: Coba buka emailmu**_

Wookie membuka emailnya, ia melihat reservasi tiket pesawat. Jakarta-Korea. Dua minggu lagi.

_**09.19 KST Wookie: Mengirim gelang tidak perlu tiket pesawat, oppa. Hanya alamatmu, nanti kukirim dengan paket kilat.**_

_**09.20 KST Yesung: Maksudnya denganmu juga. Bawa gelangnya bersamamu.**_

_**09.20 KST Yesung: Hehe**_

Deg deg deg deg... Detak jantung Yesung tak beraturan kini. Bukan sekedar detak karena terkejut. Ini tentang hal lain. Akhirnya pesan itu terketik dan terkirimkan juga. Semoga pilihan yang tepat. Yesung membatin dengan was-was.

Seseorang memegang bahu Yesung dari belakang, mencium kepalanya sekilas. "Aku berangkat dulu Hyung" Kyuhyun berucap. Yesung kaget dan segera mengeluarkan aplikasi Kakao Talknya. "Sedang apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas.

"Tidak, hanya bermain _twitter_, melihat _mention-mention_. Aku tak mengerti bahasa mereka" katanya sedikit gugup sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan. Terlihat aneh.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas, tersenyum, kemudian berlalu di pintu dorm, ia tidak ikut kegiatan hari itu, ia ada jadwal syuting lainya.

Dua pasang mata melirik mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

Joongjin melambaikan papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kim Ryewook' di bandara Incheon di terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Ia memang dimintai tolong kakaknya untuk menjemput Wookie, karena kalau dirinya sendiri yang menjemput Wookie, tentu akan menjadi masalah besar.

Wookie mengenakan tie dye hijau yang dimasukkan pada rok selutut warna krem, dan mengenakan kardigan kremnya. Ia nampak manis, simple, dan rambut sepunggung yang dikuncir kuda memperlihatkan sifat enerjiknya.

Wookie tersenyum lebar, melambai pada Joongjin.

"Anyeong" ucap mereka bersamaan saat sudah berhadapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

11) Dapatkah kau mendengar kata-kataku, jangan mengatakan apapun  
Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman, tanpamu bagaimana aku bisa hidup dalam hari-hariku?  
Aku tahu kau belum berakir  
Tapi jangan menangisi ruang kosong yang telahku tinggalkan

12) Hatiku hanya memilikimu, hatimu hanya memilikiku  
Sentimen yang sama, bukti cinta kita  
Berada di langit yang sama,di tempat yang berbeda  
Kita terpisah untuk saat ini  
Untuk saat ini, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan  
Tolong ingatlah

**Chapter empat datang readers...**

**Yesung galau yahh?**

**Muehehehee**

**oia, buat catatan, perbedaan waktu Indonesia dan Korea Selatan adalah 2 jam. Di Korea lebih pagi daripada Indonesia. Kalau sulit membayangkan, itu seperti perbedaan antara WIB dan WIT.**

**gomawo buat yang uda menyempatkan membaca :)**

Cuplikan chap kelima:

/keputusanku membawamu kemari itu sangat berat/ Apa gosip itu benar?/It's enough. I'm not going to lie to you anymore/is he your Hyung?/


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Joongwon a.k.a Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And Other Suju's Member**

**Should Be Mine?**

**.**

**.**

**Fifth Chapter**

**.**

**.**

Joongjin melambaikan papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kim Ryewook' di bandara Incheon di terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Ia memang dimintai tolong kakaknya untuk menjemput Wookie, karena kalau dirinya sendiri yang menjemput Wookie, tentu akan menjadi masalah besar.

Wookie mengenakan tie dye hijau yang dimasukkan pada rok selutut warna krem, dan mengenakan kardigan kremnya. Ia nampak manis, simple, dan rambut sepunggung yang dikuncir kuda memperlihatkan sifat enerjiknya.

Wookie tersenyum lebar, melambai pada Joongjin.

"Anyeong" ucap mereka bersamaan saat sudah berhadapan

* * *

"Silahkan masuk... Rumahnya sederhana..." Joongjin mempersilahkan Wookie memasuki ruang apartemen yang dibeli Yesung untuk orang tuanya. Wookie menatap sekilas ruangan disana, melewati ruang tamu yang dilapisi lantai parquet, memandang dinding yang terdapat foto keluarga mereka. Ayah, ibu, Yesung, dan Joongjin. "Ehhmm, silahkan duduk dulu, saya ambilkan minum sebentar" Kemudian Joongjin berlalu ke dapur setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Wookie.

Ruanganya ringkas, tidak berantakan, sederhana, terkesan minimalis. Ada almari yang berisi foto-foto dalam pigura-pigura duduk, ada vas bunga, sofa empuk warna biru gelap lengkap dengan bantal-bantal duduk, cocok dengan tembok warna pastel. Seharusnya, satu dinding disana juga berisi foto Super Junior formasi 13 tapi sekarang sudah berganti dengan lukisan abstrak, kemudian buffet kaca yang kini berisi cinderamata itu mulanya berisi kumpulan album, photobook, single, majalah, artikel, dari Super Junior, tapi kemarin Yesung sudah membersihkannya sebersih mungkin dengan dibantu Joongjin. Katanya "Aku tak mau tamuku merasa aku adalah orang yang narsis" singkat. Tapi Joongjin mengerti, itu karena tamunya sekarang adalah spesial, ia hanya mengenal Yesung sebagai Kim Joong Won, bukan Yesung Super Junior.

Joongjin kembali dari dapur, membawa segelas air putih dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Gamsahamnidaa" ucap Wookie seraya tersenyum.

Joongjin sejenak membisu melihat senyum Wookie, manis, pantas hyung tergoda. "Iya, sama-sama. Joongwon hyung belum pulang, mungkin baru pulang malam. Sekarang masih sore, kubantu meletakkan koper di dalam kamar. Pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh, kau bisa tidur di dalam nanti" Joongjin kemudian duduk di sebelah Wookie. Sementara Wookie mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk yang di ambilkan Joongjin tadi.

"Gamsahamnidaa" ucap Wookie lagi. Wookie memang tinggal di apartmen Yesung untuk sementara. Sebenarnya sudah disewakan apartmen sendiri untuk Wookie tinggal selama beberapa bulan, tapi karena Yesung berpikir Wookie pasti lelah, ia memaksa Wookie untuk tinggal di apartmennya untuk sementara waktu dan menunda kepindahannya.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan, teman hyung adalah temanku juga" ucap Joongjin sambil menyalakan televisi. "Jadi, kau kenal hyung dan Donghae hyung ϑí Indonesia pas mereka liburan?"

"Donghae? Oooh, jadi itu namanya? Biasanya Fishy." Wookie tersenyum lebar "Nde" kemudian mengangguk "Dan sekarang Joongwon oppa mengundangku kemari, ke negaranya. Lalu, aku juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti les bahasa Korea disini, jadi aku menyewa apartmen di sebelah" kata Wookie sambil menunjuk arah.

"Sebelah? Maksudmu sebelah sana?" Joongjin menujuk arah yang berlainan dengan arah tunjukan Wookie. "Disana itu jalan raya, kalau disana, baru ada apartmen" Joongjin menjelaskan karena Wookie masih buta arah.

"Oh nde, mianhae.." ucap Wookie singkat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ekspresi 'malu' nya sangat imut.

Joongjin tersenyum maklum. Tidak sengaja televisi yang dihadapan mereka menampilkan berita Super Junior mengenai album baru mereka. Memang, Super Junior baru merilis album baru mereka Sexy, Free, and Single. Oleh karenanya, tidak sulit menjumpai berita mereka yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Joongjin dengan sigap mengganti channel.

"Itu tadi apa?" tanya Wookie polos.

"Cuma iklan" jawab Joongjin singkat.

Wookie mengangguk. "Ayah ibu belum datang?"

"Belum, mungkin nanti, masih di toko, tidurlah dulu. Kau sudah menguap tiga kali. Ayo, aku bantu bawakan tasnya" Joongjin jalan didepan, menggeret koper besar dan tas tangan di kanan kiri tangannya. Sementara Wookie membawa tas kecil dan ransel.

Wookie memasuki kamar dengan wallpaper hijau dan kartun-kartun. Wookie untuk sementara akan tidur dikamar Yesung, sedangkan Yesung tidur dengan Jongjin. Wookie melihat sekilas foto yang ada di meja kerja, foto Yesung dan Joongjin yang tengah tersenyum manis, di depan sebuah caffe. Rupanya adik-kakak ini sangat akrab, begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Wookie. Tapi Wookie tidak tahu, sebenarnya ada satu frame lagi yang seharusnya ada di meja itu, foto Super Junior, sahabatnya yang lain.

* * *

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung KBS saat Super Junior menunggu giliran tampil di Music Bank untuk mempromosikan lagu mereka.

"Jangan lupa saksikan, penampilan kami sebentar lagi" Leeteuk memulai promonya. "Dengan tarian-tarian yang memukau, kami akan hadir" Giliran Eunhyuk angkat bicara. "Dan lagi, hari ini semoga kita menang. Kami telah sangat berjuang untuk album ini, semoga kalian menyukainya." Shindong menambahkan. " Jika kami menang, kami akan membuat Leeteuk hyung membuka kemejanya dan memamerkan absnya. Jadi, pilihlah kami yaaa, dan juga ada T-ara akan hadir setelah kami" Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Oke, itu memang cerita dibelakang panggung Music Bank, namun Yesung terlihat sangat excited, hyper, bersemangat sekali. Menyabotase kamera menjadi miliknya, agar kamera hanya mensyut dirinya, tersenyum lebar, sangat sumringah, dan matanya berbinar-binar. Akan terjadi salah paham, dan hanya Yesung yang mengerti.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah pintu ruang make-up Super Junior, acaranya sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sedang membuka kostum panggung dan berganti baju biasa. Muka Kyuhyun agak kusut, walaupun tersenyum, itupun dipaksakan. "Monkey, geser dikit" katanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk cuma memandang Kyuhyun sebentar "Harusnya kau memanggilku 'Hyung' Kyu" sungut Eunhyuk kemudian bergeser. Kyuhyun cuma nyengir "Haishh, disini basah Kyu!" Eunhyuk berdiri, kaget karena dingin tiba-tiba di bokongnya.

Kyuhyun nyengir kuda, "Mangkanya aku tak mau duduk disitu" katanya polos.

"Evil Kyu kambuh. Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang dulu tadiiii" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya. Eunhyuk ingin marah, namun melihat mata polos Kyuhyun, ia urungkan niatnya.

Eunhyuk menuju meja rias saat Donghae masuk ruangan, ia mengambil tissu dan mengelap bokongnya. "Kenapa Hyukie?"

Leeteuk, Shindong, Kangin, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk mengangkat dagu, menunjukkan arah Kyuhyun duduk. "Hiissh, kau ini Kyu. Tidak berhenti sifat evilmu!" Plak. Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Appo Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Sebenarnya imut, aeygo malah, namun jika ingat kelakuan Kyuhun yang sungguh nista dan raja evil se jagat raya, rasanya sungguh ingin memalaknya. *dihajar sparkyu*

Yesung memasuki ruangan, sudah mengenakan kaus hitam, celana pendek, dan kacamata, siap pulang dan tak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah. Dari tadi muka Yesung sungguh sumringah. "Kyu, kajja" kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun, yang ditarik cuma diam ditempat. "Kau kenapa Chagi? Kenapa manyun begitu?"

"Donghae Hyung, dia memukulku" adu Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"Donghae?" Yesung menautkan alisnya, tidak serta merta percaya, mengingat Donghae adalah pribadi yang tenang dan selalu bertindak dengan berpikir dulu.

"Itu karena kau evil" sungut Donghae.

"Kyuhyun mengerjai Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun meminta Eunhyuk pindah duduk, tapi ternyata kursinya basah" Leeteuk menengahi.

Pandangan Yesung kembali menyelidik Kyuhun. "Arra, arra. Aku yang salah, maaf Hyung" rajuk Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Eunhyuk. Yang dipeluk diam saja, tapi Donghae yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari leher Eunhyuk. Cemburu mungkin?

"Gwaenchana.." katanya sambil menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memang baik!

Di dalam van Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Yesung, Yesung selalu tersenyum, bahkan bersenandung, padahal mereka tidak sedang dikerubuti elf atau akan tampil, ini perjalanan pulang. "Hyung, aku lelah. Bisakah kau diam? Aku ingin tidur" Sungmin angkat bicara karena ia ingin tidur cepat.

Kyuhyun menyenggol pinggang Yesung sedikit, karena Yesung tidak menyadari Sungmin berbicara. "Ye, Sungminnie, mianhae" tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Hyung, kau terlihat gembira sekali hari ini? Aku jadi khawatir" Kyuhyun menyendenkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung.

"Aniyo, aku hanya gembira kita menang malam ini" Jawab Yesung sedikit gugup. "Sudah, tidurlah Kyu" lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa gosip itu benar?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. "Gosipmu dengan Jiyeon?" van menjadi tegang dan sunyi. "aku percaya padamu, Hyung" katanya lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar Kyunnie, itu pandai-pandainya netizens saja, mana mungkin..." Kyuhyun mendongak, kemudian Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung, lalu mengangguk mantap, tersenyum, bersandar kembali pada bahu Yesung, dan memejamkan matanya bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Donghae hanya melirik mereka dari kaca spion, 'Hyung, kau bermain api' Donghae khawatir.

* * *

Yesung memasuki rumahnya dengan perlahan. Takut ada yang terbangun, sekarang pukul 00.25 pagi. Namun ternyata eomma Yesung bangun, keluar kamar. Mencium pipi kanan-kiri putra tersayangnya dengan lembut. "Temanmu sudah tidur di kamar, tadi dia menunggumu pulang, mungkin belum tidur, masuklah" katanya tersenyum. "Dia manis nak, kau pandai sekali memilih teman" Eomma Yesung mencoba menggoda putranya.

"Haissh, Eomma. Dia cuma temaaann" Yesung menekankan, memeluk Eommanya dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Eommanya manja.

"Lebih dari teman juga tidak apa-apa..." godanya lagi.

"Yaa, sudahlah Eomma, aku masuk dulu nde" jawabnya seraya mencium pipi Eommanya dan tersenyum.

Yesung memasuki kamarnya sendiri pelan-pelan, membuka kenop pintunya. Lampunya sudah mati, tinggal lampu tidur menyala remang.

"Wookie, are you sleep?" kata Yesung pelan. Tidak ada sahutan. Yesung mendekat, duduk disamping dipan. Wookie tidur menyamping membelakanginya. Yesung mengusap perlahan rambut hitam Wookie, menyibakkan poninya. Matanya menatap kening Wookie, alisnya, matanya, kemudian menaikkan selimutnya hingga dagu. Wajah malaikat tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Degup jantung Yesung berubah menjadi cepat, tangan mungilnya berhenti di telinga Wookie, sesaat ia ragu namun kemudian ia mendekat, mencium pelipisnya pelan, sangat pelan.

"Wookie-ah, naega jeongmal bogoshipoyoo. Aku sungguh senang kau datang ke Korea. Apalagi memutuskan beberapa bulan disini. Wookie-ah, kau tau, keputusanku membawamu kemari itu sangat berat. Entahlah, aku seperti tak memikirkan akibatnya" katanya dalam bahasa Korea. "Jaljayo" masih diam disana untuk beberapa saat, tatapannya sendu, berusaha menstabilkan irama detak jantungnya, tapi sepertinya malah bertambah cepat jika ia masih disana. Yesung beranjak, menuju almari untuk mengambil baju, ke meja mengambil charger, lalu keluar ruangan.

Dikamar Yesung, diantara temaram cahaya sosok yang ada dibalik selimut itu menyentuh dada kirinya, ada yang menghentak-hentak didalamnya. Wookie membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjab-ngerjabkannya. Berharap yang tadi cuma mimpi, tapi kejadiannya seperti benar-benar nyata. Debaran jantungnyapun sangat terasa di telapak tangannya. 'Oppa?' bisiknya.

Yesung melepas semua accessories yang ia kenakan, mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan boxer, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia berdiri didepan cermin, memandang pantulan dirinya. 'Yesung' ia mengambil krim dan mengusapnya pada wajahnya perlahan, menutup matanya menikmati pijatan diwajahnya sendiri. Dalam gelap pandangannya, berkelebat bayangan Wookie yang sedang tersenyum, semangatnya ketika menerangkan tentang batik, manyun karena ketumpahan es coklat, tawanya di festival batik, senyumnya di bianglala, tanpa sadar Yesungpun ikut tersenyum. Meski samar. Ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali hingga busa diwajahnya menghilang. 'Joongwon'. "Joongwon, kau membuat keputusan yang tepat" bisiknya pada pantulan dicermin, menatap mata sipit itu dengan tajam, namun lembut disaat bersamaan, gentle.

Yesung memasuki kamar, lalu terjun ke kasur yang sudah ada Joongjin. Joongjin terbangun, menggeliatkan tubuhnya dibawah pelukan sang Hyung. "Hyung, kau sudah datang?"

Yesung menggeser tubuhnya. "Ye Joongjin-ah. Sepertinya aku akan mimpi indah malam ini". Ia tersenyum, menaruh kedua tangannya diatas kepala, memandang langit-langit kamar yang hanya remang karena lampu tidur yang berwarna biru redup.

"Apa kau benar-benar, Hyung?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja. Ku andalkan kau besok ya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan temanmu di Super Junior?" maksud Joongjin ambigu, bisa merujuk pada Super Juniornya, atau salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" katanya singkat, lalu memosisikan dirinya menyamping, memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya, memejamkan mata, dan tak lupa tersenyum. "Jaljayo Joongjin-ah.."

"Jaljayo, Hyung"

* * *

"Pagi Wookie-ah, pagi Eomma" Yesung mendekati Eommanya.

"Pagi nak"

"Pagi Oppa" mereka berpelukan singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Wookie? Kau terlihat lebih gemuk daripada terakhir kita ketemu" kata Yesung menoel pipi Wookie.

"Jinja? Aku naik tiga kilo. Mungkin karena sudah selesai urusan, jadi sedikit hilang beban" katanya tersipu malu.

"Hiish, aku rindu sekali padamu, Arra? To Indonesia, Bittersweet. How about Yoochun-ah?" Yesung menarik kursi makan lalu mendudukinnya. Meneguk sedikit susu sambil mencuri pandang pada sosok di samping Eommanya.

"Dia titip salam padamu. Oh iya, gelang titipanmu ada di kamar, tunggu sebentar" Wookie berniat beranjak, namun ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Duduklah dulu, nanti kan bisa" kata Eomma Yesung sabar.

Di toko Why Style. Joongjin mengajak Wookie ke tokonya untuk melihat-lihat kacamata. Tokonya cukup ramai. Rata-rata pembelinya adalah remaja putri. Ia berkeliling, mencoba tes mata, mencoba beberapa model kacamata, bercermin, lalu menunjukkan pada Joongjin. "Apa yang ini cocok? Aku minus setengah dan satu.

Joongjin memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk memilih kacamata. "Mungkin yang ini lebih baik" katanya sambil menyerahkan kacamata sedernaha berbingkai biru bening soft. Terlihat cocok dengan wajah mungil dan syal tebal yang diberikan Joongjin sebelum berangkat tadi. Kata Joongjin hari ini agak dingin, tapi mengapa Joongjin hanya memberinya syal? Mengapa bukan mantel? Padahal ia hanya kaos lengan panjang, celana pendek, dan sepatu boot pendek.

Wookie mengangguk, mencoba kacamatanya dan bercermin. Lebih cocok daripada pilihannya yang tadi. "Ya sudah, aku ambil yang ini"

"Tidak, ini free" jawab Joongjin sambil tersenyum. Sedari tadi, banyak mata yang memandangi mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Tapi pikir Wookie, mungkin karena Joongjin cukup tampan. Namun, jika Wookie mengerti bahasa mereka, ia akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Seperti 'Itu adiknya Yesung' 'Adiknya sudah tampan, apalagi kakaknya?' 'Kenapa Hyungnya tidak datang?'

"Jinja?" Mata Wookie kembali berbinar. Waaah Joongjin oppa begitu baik, begitu pikirnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, temani aku hari ini" pinta Joongjin sambil tersenyum.

Wookie jadi teringat kata Yesung tadi pagi sebelum berangkat. "It's enough. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan ikut Joongjin pergi, dan tidak akan kembali tanpanya" Wookie masih bingung sebenarnya apa maksud Yesung tadi pagi sebelum masuk ke mobilnya untuk berangkat.

Dua orang remaja mendekati mereka sambil membawa kacamata.

"Oppa, aku beli ini" katanya pelan sambil menyerahkan kepada Joongjin

"Silahkan menuju kasir" kata Joongjin sambil menunjukkan arah meja kasir yang sudah ada ayahnya.

Mereka bercakap sebentar, si remaja seperti menodongkan ponsel ditangannya pada Joongjin, mungkin meminta foto, tapi Joongjin cuma tersenyum dan menggeleng. Setelah mengantar remaja tadi ke meja kasir, Joongjin kembali kesebelah Wookie.

"Waah, you have fans, Joongjin-ah..." Wookie mencoba menggoda. Joongjin cuma tersenyum canggung "Aniyaa, maybe hyung's fans. Hahaa. Kajja" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka sudah sampai disebuah gedung, seperti perkantoran, banyak orang. Joongjin memegang tangan Wookie dengan erat, menyeretnya kesana-kemari, menaiki lift, menyapa beberapa orang, belok kanan, kiri, memasuki sebuah pintu, cukup gelap. Tak ada percakapan antara Joongjin dan Wookie selama itu hingga membuat Wookie bertanya-tanya. Mereka melewati beberapa bangku penonton yang cukup penuh hingga menemukan tempat duduk kosong dua orang.

Hana, dul, set.. Lampu menyala.

Ada dua orang MC diatas panggung, lelaki dan wanita. Entah mereka bicara apa, Wookie tidak paham.

"Joongjin oppa, is it concert or show? Maybe?" Wookie akhirnya bertanya saking penasarannya.

"Both of them. You better enjoy the show, Wookie-ah" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat lampu padam lagi, kemudian ketika menyala, diatas panggung sudah ada 9 orang namja dengan setelan tuxedo. Bernyanyi dan menari.

_Naega saranghe SPY_

_Geunyeoreul jjocha day and night_

_Japhill deut japhiji anha_

_Geurimjacheoreom butjiman_

_SPY - Super Junior_

Lagu SPY telah terdegar. Yahh, mereka adalah Super Junior. Hari itu mereka diundang untuk hadir di acara variety show, You and I.

Entahlah, perut Wookie seakan jungkir balik. Ia mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Bukan, namun dua orang diantaranya. Sesekali dua orang itu tersenyum pada Wookie, yaaa, itu kalau Wookie tidak salah tangkap. Beserta teriakan penonton yang kebanyakan yeoja, membuat bumi seakan berputar bertambah cepat. Sementara tubuhnya hanya diam, kaku, bergeming.

Wookie hanya menikmati sajian dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, seakan menonton film di tv kabel yang kebetulan tanpa subtittle. Yang jelas, setelah mereka bernyanyi, mereka duduk dibangku tengah bersama MC. Dalam acara yang berlangsung 2 jam itu mereka tertawa-tawa, menari-nari, Joongwon atau Yesung pun menarikan tarian lucu, dan sesekali ditengah acara penonton memberikan tepuk tangan dan teriakan yang bergemuruh.

"Joongjin-ah, is he your Hyung?"

"Nde Wookie-ah..." kata Joongjin yakin.

Mereka di dalam mobil menuju suatu tempat. Tepatnya Star City Apartemen , dorm Super Junior.

"You look so pale, Wookie-ah. Are you sick?" kata Joongjin sambil tetap memandang jalanan kota Seoul sore hari.

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya lelah" jawab Wookie singkat. Mungkin Wookie bukan lelah fisik, tapi lelah otak. Ada kejadian yang membuatnya berpikir cukup keras, jadi wajar kan?

Merekapun sampai di gedung C apartemen, berbicara singkat pada resepsionis, lalu menaiki lift, sampai di lantai 11, Dorm Super Junior. Sejenak Wookie heran dengan berbagai macam coretan didepan pintu masuk, kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Joongjin dan Shindong memasuki apartmen dengan canggung.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu" kata Shindong meminta perhatian penghuni dorm.

Yesung menghampiri Joongjin dan Wookie yang terlihat masih shock.

"Wookie-ah, akhirnya kau sampai di Korea!" Donghae tersenyum lebar seraya mendekat dan menepuk bahu Wookie ringan. "Jeongmal bogoshipoyoo aku hampir tak mengenalimu dengan kacamata dan syal itu" Oooh, tenyata itu tadi properti untuk penyamaran? Tapi untuk apa?

"Hai Fishy grandpa! How are you?" jawabnya kikuk. Wookie benar-benar bingung, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih mengenali mereka sebagai turis manca biasa, tapi sekarang? Dibawah lampu sorot.

"Hiish, kau ini. Fine, and better" senyumnya melebar, merangkul Wookie. "Ini teman kami dari Indonesia, dia akan tinggal ϑí Korea untuk sementara waktu" kata Donghae menerangkan.

Mata Yesung dan Wookie bertatapan, tatapan mata keduanya bergetar. Kali ini benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tatapan masing-masing.

Mereka akhirnya berkenalan dengan Wookie satu-persatu. Cuma ada Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong, yang lain ada jadwal lagi, jadi tidak langsung pulang ke dorm.

"Hae, apa kau tidur diatas malam ini? Tidur dibawah saja nde? Dibawah sepi.." Eunhyuk merajuk, mengalungkan satu tangannya di bahu Donghae.

"Wookie-ah, let me introduce you. This is Lee Hyuk Jae, you can call him Eunhyuk oppa, and this is Shindong oppa" Donghae mengenalkan temannya pada Wookie.

Sambutan Wookie? Dia melongo "Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, dancing machine, member with the most handsome face in Super Junior" kata Eunhyuk berkata dengan sumringah.

Wookie menyambut tangan Eunhyuk ragu, tangannya dingin, tanda ia sedang nervous. "Kim Ryeowook imnida. You can call me Wookie, O...ppa"

"Shindong Imnida. Apa kau bisa masak Wookie? Donghae said that you better in cooking." entah apa yang dipikirkan Shindong, baru berkenalan sudah menodong masak. "Buatkan untuk kami, kapan-kapan" katanya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Nde, Shindong oppa. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Someday i'm gonna cook for all of you"

"Jinja? Omo! Masakkan masakan khas Indonesia nde?" todong Shindong lagi yang tak tahan dengan yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Arraseumpnida, oppa" sahut Wookie, suasanapun mencair. Mengabaikan kaku yang sempat menyelimuti Wookie dan Yesung pada tatapan tadi.

"Oh ya, you should call me Donghae, Donghae oppa. Maaf untuk yang lalu, ehmm.. itu untuk penyamaran" Donghae sedikit malu, tersenyum manis, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aniyo, i'm gonna call you 'Grandpa' hehe"

.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya, kalau mau cek videonya, ada. Search aja 120720 Super Junior &T-ara Backstage Music Bank

Azalea galau akut pas tau berita ini. ㅠㅠ

Mian karena updatenya lama. Hehehe...

Untuk semua coment, alert, numpang lewat, semuanya, terimakasih, gomawo, xie xie, arigatou ^^/

Regrad,

_AzaleA_


	6. Chapter 6

"Wookie-ah, let me introduce you. This is Lee Hyuk Jae, you can call him Eunhyuk oppa, and this is Shindong oppa" Donghae mengenalkan temannya pada Wookie.

Sambutan Wookie? Dia melongo "Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, dancing machine, member with the most handsome face in Super Junior" kata Eunhyuk berkata dengan sumringah.

Wookie menyambut tangan Eunhyuk ragu, tangannya dingin, tanda ia sedang nervous. "Kim Ryeowook imnida. You can call me Wookie, O...ppa"

"Shindong Imnida. Apa kau bisa masak Wookie? Donghae said that you better in cooking." entah apa yang dipikirkan Shindong, baru berkenalan sudah menodong masak. "Buatkan untuk kami, kapan-kapan" katanya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Nde, Shindong oppa. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Someday i'm gonna cook for all of you"

"Jinja? Omo! Masakkan masakan khas Indonesia nde?" todong Shindong lagi yang tak tahan dengan yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Arraseumpnida, oppa" sahut Wookie, suasanapun mencair. Mengabaikan kaku yang sempat menyelimuti Wookie dan Yesung pada tatapan tadi.

"Oh ya, you should call me Donghae, Donghae oppa. Maaf untuk yang lalu, ehmm.. itu untuk penyamaran" Donghae sedikit malu, tersenyum manis, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aniyo, i'm gonna call you 'Grandpa' hehe"

* * *

Wookie sudah di kamar Yesung, sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi mereka hanya diam. Hanya beberapa percakapan antara Yesung dan Joongjin dalam bahasa Korea yang tidak dimengerti. Memutar radio sebagai pembunuh kesunyianpun sama saja. Wookie seperti berada di planet antah berantah. Ia sendirian disini, berniat liburan, dan sampai sini, ia dihadapkan pada identitas sesungguhnya Joongwon. Alih-alih ia senang dengan fakta itu, seperti kebanyakan yeoja lain yang senang ternyata orang yang dikenalnya adalah sosok superstar seperti di film-film, yang ada di pikiran Wookie saat ini hanya satu kata 'kacau'.

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

_**Something that were like those years**_

_**I'm sick of all the insicere **_

_**I'm gonna give, all my secret away**_

_**My God**_

_**Amazing that we got this far**_

_**It's like we're chasing all those stars**_

_**Who's driving shiny big black cars**_

_**And everyday i see the news, all the problems that we could solve**_

_**And when a situation rises, just write it into an album**_

_**Seen it straight to go**_

_**I don't really like my flow, no so**_

_**(One Republic - Secret)**_

Wookie memang hanya menganggap Joongwon a.k.a Yesung dan Fishy a.k.a Donghae sebagai teman, kakak lebih tepatnya. Tapi bukan seperti ini keadaannya. Ia mempunyai masa lalu yang tidak begitu baik, dikecewakan oleh musisi, kemudian sekarang ia dihubungkan lagi dengan musisi. Mungkin takdirnya? Ia tak menyangka. Ada perasaan kaget, bercampur bangga karena orang-orang yang dikenalnya mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih daripada orang kebanyakan. Namun tetap saja, masih ingat Wookie baru saja beranjak dari acara move-on nya? Ia tidak berencana dalam waktu dekat ini terlibat urusan dengan musisi. Kalau keadaanya begini, bisa-bisa ia jatuh lagi, dan tidak bangkit lagi. Cukup masa lalu Wookie yang mengacaukan segala jadwalnya menempuh skripsi, tidak lagi.

Wookie membolak-balikkan badannya dengan gelisah di tempat tidur. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan dari tadi, berganti lampu tidur yang menyala kuning redup. Mestinya suasana ini cukup nyaman, kasur empuk, selimut, namun pikiran Wookie masih melayang-layang. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Oppa, kau berbohong. Aku benci dibohongi! Aaargh" gumanya sendiri tak jelas.

Wookie berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun yang terlihat digelap matanya hanya kelebatan kejadian di studio KBS tadi. Super Junior yang tertawa, menari, menyanyi, bahkan tadi Wookie sempat kagum dengan suara Yesung yang 'wah' di telinganya.

Wookie menyambar ponsel dimeja nakas. Bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, ia mengutak-atik ponsel, mengetik sesuatu pada search engine. 'Super Junior'. Halaman menyambungkan pada berbagai lembar terkait dengan kata kunci. Wikipedia. Scroll, scroll, dan scroll. Dahi Wookie berkerut, makin lama makin berlipat. Seperti ular di dunia cyber, menyambungkan pada berbagai halaman, ratusan, mungkin juga ribuan halaman menyebutkan kata kunci. Kepala Wookie pening.

Tok tok tok

"Wookie-ah..." Wookie cuma menatap pintu kayu itu tanpa bergeming.

Beberapa saat, pintu sedikit terbuka. Ceklek. Siluet lelaki mendekati ranjangnya sendiri. Sementara Wookie cuma menatapnya tanpa merubah posisi duduknya. Kemudian lelaki itu ikut duduk disamping ranjang.

"Wookie-ah, kau belum tidur?" Yesung sedikit melirik layar ponsel Wookie yang masih menyala dalam remang. Wookie cuma menggeleng. Raut wajahnya sulit diterka artinya, suasana memang cukup remang disana.

Yesung mengambil ponsel Wookie yang masih menyala, memandangnya sekilas, tentu ia membaca apa yang ditampilkan di layarnya, Super Junior. Ia mengambil nafas sedikit berat, kemudian mematikannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas. "Wookie-ah, kenapa belum tidur? Sudah malam, tidurlah." pandangan Yesung melembut. Wookie cuma mengangguk saat Yesung menyentuh surai hitamya, membelainya sebentar.

"Besok, aku ingin kau membantuku, jadi sekarang istirahat yang baik, ne?" Yesung beranjak, namun tiba-tiba tangan Wookie menyentuh pergelangan tangannya Yesung.

"Oppa" katanya pelan. "Waeyo?" mata mereka bertatapan. Yesung kembali duduk.

Yesung menarik nafas dengan berat. "Maaf sudah memberimu kejutan seperti ini" katanya pelan. "Kau harus percaya, aku, kami, ingin berteman denganmu dengan tulus." Yesung menggenggam tangan Wookie erat. "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membohongimu. Kalau aku memang hanya mempermainkanmu, aku tak akan memintamu ke Korea. Kau adalah orang baik yang kutemui, dan aku ingin mempertahankannya." Yesung terdiam.

Tak lama, Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung, ia mengangguk. "Arasso Oppa. I trust to you" katanya pelan.

"Gomapta Wookie-ah"

* * *

"Oppa, i made strawberry and banana juice! Try it!" Wookie mendekat kemudian ikut duduk bersama Yesung dilantai parquet, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dos besar. Sebuah pigura.

"Pisang? Dan strawberry? Hmmm, bagaimana rasanya?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya sebelah, sangsi.

"Delicious. Aku menemukan pisang dan strawberry di lemari es mu. Mungkin bisa menambah semangatmu" Wookie menjelaskan, sambil memerhatikan foto yang ada di pigura. 13 namja.

Yesung meneguk sedikit, raut wajahnya menggambarkan jus itu enak. Meletakkannya dilantai, kemudian mengeluarkan piguranya. Dibantu dengan Wookie, ia menurunkan lukisan abstrak yang kemarin dipajang di dekat tv, menggantinya dengan pigura yang baru dikeluarkan tadi.

Yesung menerawang, memandang foto itu dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. "They are, we are, Super Junior. My life." Yesung kemudian tersenyum, memandang perempuan disampingnya yang mungkin tingginya terpaut 20 senti darinya, pancaran matanya yang terlihat bukan hanya senang, tapi bahagia.

"Ini adalah Leeteuk hyung, dia seperti eomma bagi kami. Leader kami. Dengan sabar, bijaksana, disiplin juga lembut disaat bersamaan, mengatur kami, membimbing kami, menjadi penengah diantara kami. Dengan anggota yang sangat banyak, bukan perkara mudah menyatukan 13 kepala dengan kepribadian yang berbeda menjadi satu grup yang solid sampai sekarang. Sampai detik inipun, rasanya tidak akan ada Super Junior jika bukan dia leadernya. Yaaaa, meskipun dia suka cengeng dan sering konyol, hahaa" Puji Yesung. Ia kemudian meletakkan album cd mereka di almari kaca. Sementara Wookie mengeluarkan album-album yang lain dari kardus.

"Yang ini adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk, mereka seperti anak kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Lead dancer kami. Tubuhnya seperti karet yang elastis. Kau sudah tahu kan? Waktu di Indonesia Donghae menari?"

"Ye, kukira memang hanya lentur. Tapi ternyata memang penari" Wookie tersenyum lagi, mengingat kejadian saat Donghae menari ditengah jalan dengan baju batik.

"Kalau kau lihat di Indonesia, dia seperti sangat manja, padahal ia hanya kekanak-kanakan. Dia sangat mandiri, cool sekaligus lucu, namun juga bisa bijak jika waktunya tepat" Yesung kembali menerawang, mengingat ketika Donghae menjadi bijak saat dirinya meminta nomor ponsel Wookie waktu itu.

Wookie cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia membuka-buka kembali halaman-halaman photobook mereka. "Yang ini siapa? Dia sangat ..." Wookie memiringkan kepalanya, seperti memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat.

Yesung mengikuti jari Wookie "Dia Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia maknae kita. Yang termuda. Evil maknae. Wae? Tampan?"

Wookie sedikit malu. "Iya, kalian sungguh-sungguh tampan. Aku tidak bohong. Tapi tentu lebih tampan Oppa" katanya sambil tertawa "Wait, evil maknae? What it mean?" Wookie kembali memandang Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sangat jahil, usil. Meskipun dia maknae, tapi dia sangat suka menggoda hyung-hyung nya. Tapi sebenarnya ia begitu karena ia sayang, ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja. Bagiku, dia yang paling tampan, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya." pandangan matanya melembut, mengusap gambar Kyuhyun sebentar.

Ting tong ting tong.

"Sebentar, sepertinya ada tamu. Tunggu sebentar, nde?"

"Nde" Wookie mengangguk. Ia kembali menata album-album, photobook di almari kaca.

Seseorang bertubuh kurus dan lebih tinggi dari Yesung berjalan disamping Yesung menuju ruang tengah. Ruang dimana Wookie duduk bersila mengagumi kumpulan karya mereka.

"Ehem, Wookie kita kedatangan tamu" Yesung menggandeng sosok itu.

Wookie menoleh, melihat siapa yang dimaksud Yesung sebagai tamu. 'Lho, ini kan? Baru saja tadi di omongin' kemudian Wookie berdiri.

Mereka sudah cukup dekat sekarang, hanya semeter mereka berhadapan. Wookie tersenyum, ketiganya tersenyum sopan. "Wookie, kenalkan, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dia namjachingu-ku. Hehe" senyum Yesung sangat manis, pegangan mereka semakin erat.

"Anyeong Wookie-ah. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Yesung hyung namjachingu" ada semburat malu disana, ia mengulurkan tanganya kehadapan Wookie.

Wookie seperti air yang beku dalam sekejap. Otaknya masih sulit mencerna, pasalnya Wookie selalu mengira pacar Yesung adalah seorang yeoja. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sanggup mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Naneun, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Teman Yesung Oppa dari Indonesia"

Mereka berjabat tangan dan saling mengangguk.

"Wookie, bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong dibuatkan jus segelas lagi? Boleh kan?" tanya Yesung pada Wookie. "Kyuhyun, jus bikinannya enak, Wookie sangat pandai mengolah makanan" katanya riang.

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

Kemudian Yesung mengantar Wookie ke dapur, membantu mengambilkan gelas. Yesung menyentuh kedua bahu Wookie sekilas dari belakang, kemudian kembali kesebelah Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak tahu, sepasang mata milik evil maknae yang memperhatikan photobook mereka mencuri-curi pandang pada arah dapur. 'Kyuhyun, mereka cuma berteman'

* * *

Kyuhyun mengencangkan seatbelt-nya, memegangnya erat, meminta manajer langsung menuju dorm. Iya, sejak kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun selalu mengencangkan seatbeltnya di mobil, dimanapun posisi ia duduk. Sesuatu selalu mengganggu pikirannya ketika mengendarai mobil, namun kini pikiranya seperti berlipat-lipat.

"Hyung, langsung ke dorm ya" katanya pada manajer Hyung yang mengemudikan mobilnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan-nekan pada layar sentuhnya, memulai panggilan lokal. "Hyung, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Aku, ehmm, bisa ke dorm?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan pada luar jendela, menatap barisan pertokoan di pinggir jalan.

"..."

"Iya, aku cuma ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu."

"..."

"Ne.. Aku tidak akan nakal. Jadwalku sudah selesaiiii..." katanya lagi merajuk, memainkan seatbelt-nya dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"..."

"Saranghae"

"..."

Sambungan terputus. Deretan toko dipinggir jalan seperti lebih menarik baginya. Ia jadi ingat, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu Yesung memulai hobynya, pancake. Ia terobsesi dengan pancake. Suatu pagi setelah latihan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun berkeliling Seoul mencari cafe yang buka dan menyediakan pancake.

Yesung menghela nafas berat, melirik arloji ditangannya sejenak. Kembali menyetir, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup lengang. Di luar pasti dingin sekali, tak terlihat seorangpun berjalan kaki di luar, salah, lagipula ini masih pukul 02.14 KST, daripada dingin, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih bergumul dengan selimut, kasur, dan tak lupa pemanas ruangan. Namun, bagi mereka? Yang bekerja di dunia entertain, dan sedang naik daun, tidur adalah satu kata yang istimewa, kemewahan. Harus rela melepaskan satu-persatu kemewahan milik orang yang dianggap biasa demi karir mereka. Hoby, istirahat, privacy, air mata, pacar, semuanya. Namun semuanya setimpal dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan sekarang, leader hallyu di dunia.

'Jadi begini rasanya? Langit yang sama, tanah yang berbeda?' mengulang kata-katanya. 'Apa yang kau lakukan disana?' Yesung melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, ia sedang memandang jalanan luar mobil, mencari cafe yang buka malam-malam, dan juga menyediakan pancake. Ia menguap, matanya berair, kulit pucat, surai karamel, mata nakal, bibir tebalnya, terlihat begitu imut. Yesung kembali merasa bersalah.

Ketika tubuh ini tak mampu hanya untuk didekatnya, ketika teknologi bahkan tak dapat mengetahui kabarnya, tak mendengar suaranya, tawanya, merekam senyumya. Rindu ini seperti mesin waktu, mesin waktu yang membunuh perlahan. Yesung hanya mampu menahannya, entah sampai kapan ia sanggup bertahan, dalam kondisi memprihatinkan seperti sekarang. Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan. "Gomawo Kyunnie" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Yesung sedang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, namjachingu yang telah dipacari hampir 2 tahun ini, namun pikirannya sedang berkelana pada yeoja lain.

"Itu Hyung, itu" tangan kiri menyentuh tangan Yesung, tangan kanan menunjuk di jendela.

"Baik, kita memutar" Cafenya sudah terlewat, Kyuhyun menunjuknya terlalu mendadak.

Dua porsi pancake hangat, dengan dua gelas cinamon tea hangat sudah terhidang di atas meja mereka.

"Selamat makan" kata Yesung riang sambil mengacungkan garpu sendoknya di udara, siap melahap. Tidak ada gurat lelah diwajahnya, padahal ia baru saja selesai latihan dance.

Pun Kyuhyun, melihat orang terkasihnya berbinar-binar seperti melihat tumpukan emas itu tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali. Kyuhyun memotong sedikit bagian pancakenya, kemudian mengangkatnya bermaksud menyuapi hyungnya.

"Wook, eh, Kyu ini ditempat umum" kata Yesung pelan dan gugup.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih menggantung, memaksa menyuapi Yesung, tapi ia tidak tuli, cukup mendengar meski samar, ada nama lain yang terlontar dari bibir Hyungnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk stay cool, berpura-pura tidak mendengar, memasang wajah polos, itu adalah salah satu keahliannya. Kyuhyun terlalu bahagia pagi itu, Yesung sungguh terlihat gembira. Yesung menyuapi Kyuhyun, mengelus lembut surai karamelnya, dan menggenggam tanganya erat ketika kembali ke mobil. Kemudian ketika mereka di mobil, Yesung sungguh-sungguh memperlakukannya dengan manis. Membetulkan seatbeltnya.

"Kyuhyunie..." katanya pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh, menunjukkan wajah bertanyanya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapatkan. Yesung menyentuh ringan dahi Kyuhyun, menyibakkan rambut nya diantara telinga kirinya. Sensasi ketika telinga kirinya disentuh ringan membuat getaran hingga keujung jemari kakinya. Tubuhnya membeku. Wajah Yesung mendekat, kemudian bibir keduanyapun bertemu. Yesung melumat sedikit, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membalas, Yesung sudah memundurkan kepalanya. "Gomawo Kyunnie" kali ini Kyuhyun yang menyambar bibir Yesung. Ia tidak puas hanya dipermainkan dengan ciuman kilat.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir terlihat dari luar, kaca dengan film hitam pekat memang sengaja dipesan untuk menghindari paparazzi. Dan Yesung memang sedang bahagia. Ngidam pancakenya keturutan meski rasanya berbeda dengan buatan Wookie waktu itu.

Sementara di tempat lain..

"Wookie, yang kau butuhkan sudah cukup?" kata namja sipit sambil mendorong kereta belanjaan yang cukup penuh.

"Tunggu Oppa, aku belum membeli ramyeon. Ramyeon apa yang enak? Kau suka yang mana?" katanya sambil menimbang-nimbang dua bungkus ramyeon dikedua tangannya, Shin Ramyeon dan Masineun Ramyeon, meminta pertimbangan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak makan ramyeon, bukannya kau pandai memasak?" ucap Yesung, tapi ia juga mengambil beberapa ramyeon kedalam kereta belanjaannya.

"Hmmm, aku kan hanya ingin mencoba mie instan" bibir merahnya mengerucut lucu, mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut. "Nanti kubuatkan mie bikinanku, Oppa. Ini aku pilih yang mana?" Wookie mencoba merayu.

"Ambil saja dua-duanya, tapi bener ya, nanti aku dimasakkan" Yah, belum juga dimakan ramyeon-nya, Yesung sudah menagih janji.

"Arasseo Oppa" katanya ceria, kemudian mendorong keretanya.

Iya, mereka sedang ada di supermarket 24 jam, jadi meski ini tengah malam mereka tetap bisa berbelanja. Terlebih untuk Yesung, seorang selebriti yang tentu punya keinginan normal untuk menemani temannya berbelanja. Lagipula penyamaran Yesung cukup ketat. Mantel setinggi leher hampir menutupi hidung, kacamata merah, dan kerpus hitam andalannya. Sedang Wookie, dia hanya mengenakan mantel simpel, syal, dan menguncir kuda rambutnya.

"Oppa, kenapa banyak sekali susu strawberry, buah strawberry, dan jus di keretamu?"

"Kami namja, dan banyak. Kau akan kaget dengan nafsu makan kami, Wookie. Kajja"

Wookie manggut-manggut, tapi kemudian ia mengambil banyak-banyak strawberry kedalam keretanya.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis didepan televisi setelah mandi, melepas lelah. Ia melirik jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 00.18 KST. Kyuhyun gelisah. Ini sudah sejam dari janji Yesung tiba di dorm.

"Hyuuung... Gwaenchana?" iya, Kyuhyun selalu mengkhawatirkan hyungnya.

"..."

"Iya, cepatlah kemari. Kau lama sekali hyuung. 5 menit, cukup waktu dari basement ke sini" klik.

Ceklek. Suara pintu dibuka. Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum sumringah, berdiri memandang kearah pintu masuk.

"Kami pulang" kata suara bocah kembar, ups, maksudnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" lanjut Donghae. Sementara Eunhyuk memilih ngeloyor kekamarnya.

"Dari sejam yang lalu" jawabnya malas.

Donghae hanya manggut-manggut dan mengikuti arah Eunhyuk.

"Huahh" Donghae rebahan dikasur.

"Aku mau mandi dulu" Eunhyuk sudah bersiap menuju kotak besar berisi underwear-underwear penghuni dorm. Mengaduk-aduknya, memilih yang terbaik di pinggangnya. Halah hyuk, it kolor, bukan jas, ngapain lama bener milihnya?

"Ehhh, aku ikuuuut chagiii" Donghae ikut keluar kamar dan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang

"Andwae, aku sedang malas Hae, besok saja, ne?" Kata Eunhyuk merajuk, membelai pipi Donghae sekilas, meminta namjachingunya sabar untuk kali ini. Ia butuh proses pemulihan juga kan?

"Hei ikan, monyet, kalau bermesraan dikamar sana, jangan dimuka umum. Kalian tidak lihat disini ada anak kecil?" Kyuhyun keki, menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dimaksud 'anak kecil' tadi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terhenyak sesaat. 'Anak kecil? Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil bisa se-pervet evil ini?' begitu pikir mereka. Eunhyuk kemudian ngeloyor ke kamar mandi. Sementara Donghae, mendekati Kyuhyun dengan handuk tersampir dibahunya yang topless.

"Heh, tidak ada anak kecil yang se-pervet kau, Kyu!" ujar Donghae bermaksud mematahkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku? Monyetmu itu yang meracuniku. Jangan salahkan aku" dasar mulut evil yang pedas, apalagi otaknya sedang kusut, ia pandai memutar kata.

"Kau ini!" Donghae siap menjitak Kyuhyun karena geram.

"Ya, Donghae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung rupanya datang tepat waktu. Kyuhyun berlari, bersembunyi dibelakang punggung kekasihnya.

Donghae mendengus sebal. Memainkan remote tv tak bersemangat.

"Hyuuuung" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kyuhyuniie, Donghae hyung tidak akan begitu kalau kau tidak berulah. Kau tadi ngapain?" kata Yesung lembut, memeluk bahu namja manja itu.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukanya. "Ya! Kalian ini! Kau juga hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" tidak menunggu jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun kembali duduk disebelah Donghae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo" seseorang dibelakang Yesung membawa dua kantung plastik berisi belanjaan.

"Wookie?" Kata Donghae bersemangat, kemudian mendekat membantu membawa belanjaan Wookie. Tubuh Donghae yang topless membuat Wookie kikuk sesaat. Mungkin ia ingin menghilang saat itu juga saking tidak tahannya dengan mukanya yang mendadak panas.

"Tadi ke supermarket dulu, mengantar Wookie membeli keperluannya untuk tempat tinggalnya yang baru" Yesung sudah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, menciumi pucuk kepalanya. "Kasihan dia tidak tahu arah. Jangan marah ne? Kita pergi sekarang?" kini giliran Yesung membelai lengan Kyuhyun, memijatnya sejenak. "Tapi Wookie ikut, atau mengantar dia dulu pulang" lanjutnya.

Wookie melirik mereka sekilas sambil tersenyum samar, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap mereka berdua.

"Andwae. Aku sudah tak ingin makan" rupanya Kyuhyun masih setia pada ke-ngambek-annya.

"Kau bisa sakit Kyuuu" kata Yesung.

"Biarkan dia sakit, Hyung. Sudah tak suka sayur, suplemen se-almari, cuma makan krupuk sama susu, mau jadi apa kau, Kyu?" Donghae sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Donghae cuma melebih-lebihkan, suplemennya Kyu ga se-almari kok, tapi selaci, dan yang dimaksud krupuk tadi itu sereal coklat sarapannya Kyu. Donghae bukan marah, didalam hatinya, sebenarnya dia khawatir juga pada maknae itu. Meskipun suka jahil ga ketulungan.

Makin majulah bibir Kyuhyun manyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan buat Hyung khawatir ne? Apa perlu hyung masakkan?"

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun cuma beralasan meminta Yesung segera tiba ϑí dorm dengan alasan mau mengajak makan diluar. Dia hanya khawatir kenapa Hyung nya datang terlambat. Ia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyungnya. Namun caranya sedikit unik, ia tidak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, malah sengaja pura-pura ngambek.

"Wookie, may you help us? We are hungry, and no one can cook" kata Yesung sambil nyengir. Donghae sudah masuk kekamar mandi setelah Eunhyuk keluar.

"Ah, ne. I'm hungry too, Hyung. Bagus kalau ada yang memasakkan" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Hei Wookie-ah, jebaaaal" ucapnya lagi sambil pasang muka memelas, tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Walhasil, Wookie bereksperimen dengan dapur mereka malam itu. Mereka tahu, makan malam tengah malam begini tidak baik untuk tubuh mereka yang seperti coklat bar terlebih diet mereka. Tapi, namja tetap namja. Mana ada yang menolak makanan?

"Hyung, kemari" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung dengan sedikit kasar. Memaksanya mengikutinya. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Yesung yang mengerti cuma tersenyum pada Wookie, "Gwaenchana, lanjutkan masakmu".

"Hyung, boleh kau keluar sebentar?" katanya pada Sungmin yang duduk dimeja, memainkan laptopnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan imut, mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang kusut dan wajah Yesung yang tersenyum, meminta Sungmin untuk maklum. "Ah, ne.." ucapnya pendek, menutup laptopnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Rupanya Sungmin, namja imut itu membantu Wookie menyiapkan makanan untuk namja-namja kelaparan. Setengah jam, makanan sudah siap, nasi goreng putih, dengan sawi, wortel, biji polong, potongan ayam. Telur dadar, serta tak lupa kimchi. Wookie membawa semangkuk penuh nasi goreng dengan aroma yang menggugah selera, memaksa liur berproduksi lebih. Saat itu, Wookie dibantu Sungmin menata makanan di meja makan.

"Let we eat, oppadeul!" kata Wookie riang. Ia melongok kearah tv memanggil namja-namja itu untuk makan, namun tiba-tiba sendok nasi ditangannya terlepas. Ia melongo.

Sungmin menoleh, mendapati Wookie kaku ditempat, Sungmin langsung menghampiri yeoja manis itu, menepuk bahunya guna menyadarkannya.

Sepasang namja didepan tv itu masih menikmati tautannya. Seakan disana hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada orang lain. Lengannya saling memeluk antara leher yang satu dan yang lainnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hae, Hyuk!" pekik Sungmin terbata.

.

.

.

.

**..To be continued..**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya nyampe di chapeter 6.

Kadang Azalea suka bingung sama author yang bilang gini di akhir cerita mereka "Mian banyak typo, author bikin ini fiksi/chapter cuma dalam waktu setengah jam" waaaah, Azalea bener-bener takjub. Itu artinya mereka sangat ahli yhaa.

Azalea aja setengah jam mungkin cuma beberapa paragraf. Sering keabisan ide. Itu artinya Azalea sangat-sangat-sangat amateur yha?

Hehe, Mianhae, namanya juga belajar. Hohoho

Tolong di review yah jika berkenan...

Gomawoo :)

Regrad,

_Azalea_


End file.
